That Damn Kisuke
by EvilIAm
Summary: Stupid Kisuke, always turning up at awkward moments, most of the time I want to pound his head in but... HA! There is no buts I just hit him! I think I am starting to like him. URGH! The end of the world is here! YoruichixKisuke a few other minor pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Bleach. Too much pressure...**

A new school. Again.

A new house. Again.

Why is my life just like a broken record?

Yo, my name is Yoruichi. I am 16 years old and I have moved to another new house so my dad can be closer to work. And he has changed jobs like ten times so I am always moving everywhere so he can be _closer to work_. Closer to work my ass. He is making me go to some boarding school where I can make some more new friends.

God my life sucks right now.

I have long NATURAL purple hair, everyone says it's not natural, but it is. My favourite colour is orange so I wear an orange hair tie in my hair.

"Yoruichi! Are you ready for school?" I hear my dad call from down stairs. Le sigh, I guess it's time to face the music... or school... or whatever. I walk over to my closet and take out my uniform. After I put it on I have a look at myself in the mirror.

My jaw basically hits the floor.

This uniform is way too short! Oh my god I look like a total slut! I try to pull down the dress a bit to make myself look at least presentable, it works, sort of. Well theirs nothing I can do about it now.

"Yoruichi?"

"Coming Dad!" I take one last disgusted glance at myself in the mirror before marching out of room. This is definitely not the first impression I was planning to make. Straight after school I am going to the uniform shop!

* * *

><p>I say goodbye to my Dad. It seems he was a bit shocked when he saw my uniform, he even blushed a bit. Heh heh, blackmail.<p>

I stepped into the school grounds, there was still at least 10 minutes until the bell went for class time, so I can check out the school a bit and get my room number, timetable and locker. I see a few girls over to the side, the were whispering to each other and glancing at me a lot. Damn this uniform!

Then one of the girls came over to me, as she started walking towards me, I noticed that she had flower clips in her hair.

"Hello there! You must be the new girl! My name is Orihime, pleased to meet you!" She said smiling, she seemed so bubbly and happy I just couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi, I'm Yoruichi." I said, I saw that some of the other girls that Orihime was talking to came over.

"Guys, this is Yoruichi! Yoruichi, this is Tatsuki," Orihime said pointing to a girl with short, dark spiky hair. "This is Rukia," Orihime pointed to a girl with short black hair. "And this is Karin!" Orihime pointed to a girl with short black hair, she was also wearing a red cap.

"Yo" Tatsuki said, holding up her hand beside her head.

"Hi!" Rukia said smiling.

"Sup" Said Karin.

"Um, could you guys maybe show me where the office is? I need to get my timetable, my room number and my locker number." I ask, these girls seem pretty nice, they don't seem to care I look like a slut in this uniform. Damn uniform.

"Of course! I'd love to help! There is only 7 minutes to the bell goes so we still have time!" Orihime said pulling my hand. "Follow meeeeee!

So now I am being dragged towards the office. We walk in the front door of the school and Orihime drags me down corridor after corridor while Tatsuki and Rukia run behind was just dawdling along with a careless look on her face.

"Here we are! THE OFFICE!" Orihime dramatically said pointing at the office. I opened the door and walked inside.

"I'll wait outside!" Orihime called.

"Close the door please." The lady at the desk said. I closed the door. "Are you the new student, Yoruichi Shihouin?" I nodded. "Okay, here is your timetable and locker number. The principal is away sick at the moment, so I, the Vice Principal, will be taking over for a few weeks. My name is Mrs Mocha, and that is what you shall call me."

"Yes, Mrs Mocha." I inwardly smirked at the name, Mocha, I wonder what her first name is...

* * *

><p>I opened the office door and exited, Orihime and her friends were waiting outside for me.<p>

"Yay, you're out! What room are you in? What is your timetable like?" She asked,

"I'm in a room with you guys!"I said, excited, Orihime gasped.

"Noooooooo Waaaaaaaaay! OMG! OMG! I'm soo excited!" Orihime started to do a dance, but Karin quickly stopped her.

"Do NOT go there." She said with a scary look on her face. Orihime pouted, but gave up as fear got the better of her.

"I wonder if you guys are in any of my classes?" I was secretly hoping that maybe I was in a few classes with them because I don't want to get lost walking around this massive school.

Orihime snatched the timetable out of my hands and started reading it hurriedly. This is what my timetable was like:

Period 1: Home room- Rangiku Matsumoto B16

Period 2: Science- Mayuri Kurotsuchi S11

-Recess Break-

Period 3: Maths- Ukitake Juushiro B27

Period 4: Health- Retsu Unohana P3

Period 5: Art- Kenpachi Zaraki V8

-Lunch Break-

Period 6: Physical Education- Byakuya Kuchiki G1

Period 7: Cooking- Nanao Ise C4

"You have homeroom with all of us, and you have Maths with me. Hmmmmm..." Orihime studied the timetable.

"She has Science and Art with me." Karin said, flicking her cap and slouching against the wall.

"She has Science with me as well, and she also has health with me though." Rukia said, peering over the sheet of paper.

"And she has P.E and Cooking with me. It looks like you managed to at least of us in all of your classes! Wow that's lucky!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"To tell you guys the truth, this is probably the only time I have been lucky. I always fucking have to move house all the fucking time, my fucking Mum passed away two fucking years ago, and some how I fucking managed to pick out a fucking uniform that makes me look like I belong in a fucking porn magazine!" I am seriously pissed with my life right now.

"Wowww, chill out on the swearing girl!" Rukia exclaimed. "But don't worry, we will look after you!"

I have some good friends. Yay. Let's just hope I don't have to move house any time soon~

* * *

><p><strong>Woohooo! First chapter done! This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh on the reviews~ Kisuke will enter the story in the next chapter, so don't panic! I love reading fanfiction so I decided to write one of my own. yay me. Love all you reviewers!<strong>

**EvilIAm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Well everyone that could possibly be reading that is. If you do read my story, could you please write a review? I just want to know if any one is reading my story~ Yeah anyways chapter 2 is up! Yay! I am an inexperienced writer, so if you have any advice, please give it to me!**

**I don't own Bleach. If I did, it would just be a high school drama story~**

* * *

><p>"We have 2 minutes until the bell goes." Orihime said checking her watch. I had a look at her watch, it was an orange watch with small white flowers on it.<p>

"I like your watch Orihime, is your favourite colour orange too?" I asked her. She turned and smiled at me.

"Thank you Yoruichi! How did you know that it was my favourite colour?" She questioned holding her watch, and stroking it?

"Well no one would be caught dead wearing something as bright as orange unless it was their favourite colour!" I grinned at her, and she grinned back.

-BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!-

"That's the bell guys! Let's get to B16!" Rukia said, and we all headed towards B16. Well at least that's where I was told we were heading, I have like no idea where we are!

We got to B16 and went in the room, the room was silent and all of the students were sitting in their seats.

NOT.

Totally the opposite. In the middle of the room there were a few girls dressed in the slutty attire that I was currently in, they were caking on the foundation whilst looking in their little mirrors. There were a couple of boys having a wrestle on the floor, and some people were cheering them on. One girl and a few other boys were standing up, the boys were yelling at each other and the girl was putting her hands over her ears. There was the occasional paper ball being thrown and there was a few paper planes being thrown as well.

I was standing at the door with my mouth hanging open. Above my head there was a sign saying:

'Welcome to class 11B, B is for BRILLIANT!' There was some rude drawings and a whole lot of scribbles around it. Definitely not B for Brilliant. I looked around, I wonder where Ms Matsumoto is?

"Yoruichi, come and sit down with us!" Orihime ushered me towards some spare tables, and I sat down next to her. Rukia and Karin sat together at another table, and Tatsuki sat next to the table next to us by herself. I sighed, looking around the room most people were still out of their seats, but there was one other boy who was wearing glasses, he was sitting down and doing some sewing? I didn't know that boys liked sewing.

I turned to Orihime and whispered, "Why is that boy over there doing sewing?"

"Oh, that's Uruyu, he likes to sew, and he is very good at it! He even fixed my teddy Enraku when it's head ripped off!" Orihime emphasized with her hands.

"I didn't know that guys liked that sort of stuff..."

"Then I guess he is one of a kind!" She said smiling.

"Uh... yeah." I said, scratching the back of my head. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came a beautiful woman. She had soft grey eyes, and long wavy strawberry blond hair.

"Hello class!~" She said smiling, some how she reminds me of Orihime... "Welcome back to school! And scince it's the first period of the year, you can just chill out!~" That was a very stupid thing to say. "But, you have to stay in your seats.~" There was some groaning from some of the people in the class. "But before we chill out, we have a new student in our class! Please come to the front!~"

I guess that means me. Oh well, now the whole class can be exposed to my slutty uniform. Damn uniform. I walked up to the front of the class.

"Yo, My name is Yoruichi Shihouin, I am 16 years old." No need to tell them more than they need to know.

"Thank you Yoruichi, you can sit down now!~" Ms Matsumoto said smiling at me, I smiled back, like Orihime, Ms Matsumoto has the smiling disease. If they smile at you, it just infects you and you end up smiling too. "Okay now you can all have a talk to your friends for the next..." Ms Matsumoto looked at her watch, "20 minutes!~"

* * *

><p>-BBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!-<p>

"Okay class! Off you go to your next class!~~~ Have a good daaaaaaay!~" Ms Matsumoto waved us goodbye as we walked to our next class.

"I will see you at recess guys!~" Orihime waved and walked in the opposite direction to her class. I smiled, I am glad to have made friends with her on the first day, and to be in the same bedroom as her and her friends! What a coincidence, maybe there is a god...

"Orihime and Matsumoto are a lot alike aren't they?" Rukia said smiling, Karin gave a little smirk as she saw me nod wildly. We were walking towards S11 for Science.

"They are so much alike! Are they related?"

Karin gave a short laugh. "No, they are not related." She said, "They are good friends though, Matsumoto is like her mother, and she acts towards Orihime as her mother." Karin explained. "Orihimes parent died in a car crash when she was young, and Orihimes older brother died when she was 9. So Matsumoto became like her mother and enrolled her in this school."

Ok, now I feel bad for saying my life is bad. At least I still have my Dad, even though we have to move house every 6 months.

We stopped in front of the door for our class room, I peeked through the window and I heaps of, well, sciencey stuff. We walked in the room just as the bell for the start of class went.

"Quick, come sit down, this teachers a total psycho!" Karin said as she ran to her seat, I raised an eyebrow at this, Karin didn't seem like one to panic about a teacher. But I followed her nevertheless.

I sat next to Karin and Rukia sat next to a boy with bright orange hair.

"Hello, Midget." The boy with orange hair smirked at Rukia, she glared back at him. I smirked as well, but not as widely as the boy.

"Don't call me Midget, Carrot Top." The boy was glaring at her now, and she was smirking.

"Have we finished our lovers quarrel yet?" Said a voice behind me, I turned around to see the source of the voice, but as soon as I did, I wished I hadn't. Dude... is he like a Halloween clown?

The boy with the orange hair and Rukia were opening their mouths to object to the statement, but the weird teacher put his hand up to silence them.

"My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I will be your Science teacher for this year. Today we are going to dissect a bulls eye! How exciting!"

"Mr. um... Mr Freakshow?" One of the cake faces called out to the teacher. I believe her name was Ami, or something like that. "Me and my friends have a disease, and it is very, erm, bad. We are not allowed to look at blood or dissect anything." Amy gave her cutest smile to the teacher, which made her look even more retarded.

"Do you have a note?"

"Well, no..."

"Well then that's too bad!" Mr Kurotsuchi patted her on the head, she immediately got out her mirror and began fixing her. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok class, let's begin!" Mr Kurotshuchi gave a happy laugh, which actually sounded like he was choking. Ew.

Nothing really interesting happened for the rest of the class, Rukia and orange haired kid gave each other glares for the rest of the class, I giggled. Denial wasn't just a river~

* * *

><p>-BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!-<p>

"Bye-bye class! See you soon!" Mr Kurtshuchi called, but seemed to be too busy looking at the dissected bulls eyes. What a weirdo.

As we walked out of class I turned to Rukia with a smug grin on my face. "Sooooooo..." I poked her on the sholder, "What's going on with you and the 'Carrot Top', ne?" She blushed.

"Ichigo? Oh, nothing." Rukia looked away to hide her blush, Karin grinned.

"Got a crush on my brother now do we?" Karin smirked.

"Is he your brother?" Karin does NOT have orange hair.

"Yep. He is a year older than me, but because I am just as smart as he is, I moved up a grade to this year level."

Well I guess that their faces look kind of the same, same frown. ish.

"Come!" Rukia called. "Let's go to the cafeteria to grab some snacks!" I followed them to the cafeteria, and well, let's just say it reminded me of the homeroom class. I saw Orihime waving to me from a table, and me and the other girls headed over there. As I sat down, Orihime introduced me to the other people on the table I did not know.

"Okay Yoruichi! This is Toshiro," she pointed to a white haired kid, he was a bit taller than Rukia. "This is Ichigo, he said you were in his Science class." She pointed to the Carrot Top. "This is Chad, he was in our homeroom class," She pointed to muscular boy with curly hair covering his eyes. "And this is Uruyu, he was also in our home room class." She pointed to the sewing dude with glasses.

"Everyone, this is Yoruichi!~" I smiled, this seems like a nice bunch of kids. Rukia and Ichigo were glaring and arguing about something, Karin and Toshiro were talking about soccor, and Orihime was trying to have a conversation with Uruyu, which wasn't working out. Orhime looked up and stared at something.

"Hey, Yoruichi, that guy over there is waving at us and calling out your name. Do you know him?" She asked. I turned around, and instantly paled, no, there was one bonus of moving schools so often, and it was to get away from this guy!

He came closer and closer "Hey Yoruichi fancy meeting you here! Wow, who are these- " He stopped talking for a second. "You look like a total slut in that uniform!"

-BANG!-

Yes! Punched him right in the nose!

"Naw, Yoruichi, why are you so mean?~" He pouted, I glared back at him. Damn you Kisuke! Why do you have to turn up everywhere!

"Uh, Yoruichi?" I Turned to Karin, "Who the hell is this guy?"

You don't want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooooo Everyone! OMG I have 2 reviews! -pumps fist in air- I am sooo happy now! I got one of those rolling chair that roll along the floor! Whoosh! Le sigh... if you do have any constructive criticism, please say it in the review. If you do say 'this story sucks!' could you at least tell me a way to make it better? Thanks. **

** You know that I don't own Bleach, coz if I did... It would be a Highschool DRAMA! -whooshes away on rolling chair-**

"Karin, the question shouldn't be; 'Who the hell is he?' it should be; 'What the hell is he doing here!'"

"Aren't you happy to see me Yoruichi?" I glared at him. "Why are you always so mean to me~"Kisuke wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Just excuse us for a bit." I forced a smile at the rest of the group, then proceeded to drag the idiot out of the cafeteria where I could ask him what the hell he was doing here! "Kisuke! How the hell did you find me! I left no clues to where I was going!"

"You may have left no clues but, you did leave your little friend behind!~" He grinned cheekily, my eyes widened.

"Soi Fong would have never told you where I was going! Did you bribe her? Or did you blackmail her? If you blackmailed her I swear I will break your nose!" I held my fist up to his face.

"Shush now, little kitty, such threats will not work against me.~ And don't worry, I didn't blackmail her, I just made her talk to me, eventually she would let something slip. Being a genius and a child prodigy is sometimes a curse, but nearly all the time it works out brilliantly for me!"

How can someone so smart, be so incredibly stupid? Where is the logic in that?

"What did she say that made you think of this school?" Soi Fong is a smart girl, she would have noticed if Kisuke was trying to get something out of her, the trouble is, Soi Fong is not as smart as Kisuke.

"Well first of all I heard a rumor that you were leaving to go closer to the city. I checked this with Soi Fong first, and she confirmed that the rumor was true." Kisuke explained using hand gestures. "I asked her what company her dad was working at, and she told me he was working for Gotei 13, in the Gotei 13 office building. I also asked her if your Dad was making you go to school a long way away, and she told me it was only a few blocks away from his work so he could drive you to school and drive himself to work in the same round."

I wasn't quite sure where Kisuke was going with this, so I just kept my mouth shut and listened.

"With this information I went back home and went straight to the computer, I then searched 'Gotei 13 office building' and it turns out, there is only on of those in existence. I then had a look at what the closest school was..." I put my head in my hands.

"Urgh, Soi Fong!" I groaned, why is Kisuke so smart! WHY!

"And this was the closest school by 10 kilometers. Just to make sure that this was the right one, I hacked into the schools computer and had a look at the new students who were coming this year." He grinned at me, I glared back. "And sure enough there was Miss Yoruichi Shihouin!~"

"You are such a stalker!"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, I would call it the love to annoy you~"

"SHUT UP!" I stomped back to the table, now my being pissed circle is now complete! The others looked up as I pulled out a chair rather noisily and sat on it.

"Should I ask?" Rukia said as she munched on a celery stick. I shook my head, they would ask again when we got back to the bedroom, but not when I am in such a bad mood.

"Come on, let's get to class, the bells about to go." Karin said walking off, I followed after her, don't want to be late to class on the first day.

* * *

><p>Maths was pretty uneventful, the teacher, Ukitake (he liked to be called by his first name) was really nice and positive. He seemed to take a liking to Toshiro, and gave him lot's of sweets. When Toshiro asked him why he was giving him all this stuff, Ukitake said 'Because we have the same coloured hair!'<p>

I am not to bad at maths, but not too good at it either. Toshiro and Orihime were top of the class, somehow Orihime didn't strike me as someone to be smart. No offense to her or anything.

Next up we had health. The teacher was Ms Unohana, she was an experienced nurse and was very good with first aid. But she had this creepy smile that said 'Don't get on my bad side' and I think the class understood that quite well, they were very well behaved for the period so far.

Rukia and I weren't talking to each other too much, we were much too afraid of what Ms Unohana would do to us if we talked. Suddenly Rukia passed a note across to me.

_What was with you and that boy, it seemed like you knew him well_

I replied back to her

_Just a child prodigy who manages to stalk me and follow me to each school I go to_

I waited a bit as Rukia wrote down her reply

_Is he dangerous?_

I held in my laugh when I saw that comment. Kisuke, dangerous? He couldn't hurt a fly.

_No, he's not dangerous. I have known him all my life, he just likes to annoy me._

_ Oh, your reaction when you saw him before was really funny :D_

I smiled.

_It wasn't funny for-_

It was then that we realized that Ms Unohana was standing right behind us. Oh crap.

"Ladies I would stop writing notes to each other for the rest of the class if I were you." She said calmly with that creepy smile on her face.

"Y-yes Ms Unohana."

"Sorry Ms Unohana."

"Good, now get back to work." We sighed in relief as she walked away.

"She scares me."

"What was that Rukia?" Ms Unohana called from the front of the class, wow she must have like, super hearing.

"Nothing Miss."

"Miss..."

"Nothing Miss Unohana." Ms Unohana smiled and then turned to a student who was asking for her help. Rukia and I exchanged worried glances.

* * *

><p>Off to Art now. I really don't want this teacher to be another freak show, the only sane one so far was Ukitake, besides the whole 'Give sweets to Toshiro' thing.<p>

I kind of know where I am going, because I had to part with Rukia and I don't know where Karin is, I am going to have to find V8 by myself. They should have maps around this place, people can easily get lost here because it is so big!

-!-

Crap, that's the bell! I ran to where I think the V rooms are. Ah! Here we go! V2... V3... V4... V5... V6... V7... Where the hell is V8? I can see some random walking past me, oh it's that guy called Chad.

"Hey, um Chad, do you know where V8 is?"

"Hn" He grunted, pointing to the roof.I raised my eyebrow.

"It's in the roof?" Maybe this guy is a couple of sandwiches short of a picnic...

Chad smiled. "No, it's upstairs." Oh, oops.

I waved goodbye to Chad and raced up the stairs. Wow, that was embarrassing. I reached the top of the stairs, and sure enough, there was V8. As I walked towards the door I took a quick glance in the window and sweatdropped.

I am seriously beginning to think it is Halloween here, is that teacher wearing a jester hat? I knocked on the door and Jester Hat Guy opened it.

"And who might you be? And why are you so late to class?"

"Sorry Sir, I am new and I got a bit lost." I could see Karin sitting near the back, as she saw me looking at her, she gave a small wave. I smiled back.

"Oh, yes, you must be Yoruichi. My name is Kenpachi, and that is what you will call me." He smiled. Wow his smile is even scarier than Ms Unohana's. "Go sit down."

I went and sat next to Karin, she leaned over and whispered to me.

"Sorry, I couldn't find you anywhere."

"That's ok." I whispered back.

"Okay class 11B, today we are going to paint how we feel right now. You will find all the necessary paints and paintbrushes in this cupboard." Kenpachi pointed to a massive cupboard with paint all over it. "The paper will be at my desk, off you go."

I am feeling pretty angry at the moment so I chose a few reds and I chose a few oranges because orange is my favourite colour.

I have a look at my finished work, and I am quite proud of it, there are a lot of vibrant colours. I have a look at Karin's, her's has a lot of black and white with a few splotches of blue here and there.

"Wow, Yoruichi, your picture is amazing!" Karin commented, leaning over to better inspect my artwork.

"So does yours Karin, you are quite the artist!"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am going to skip the lunch break because nothing interesting happens at that time, all they do is eat~**

Period 6 is P.E, I have always loved P.E, I am quite good at martial arts, sprinting and running long distances. Not to blow my own horn or anything. In the last school I was in, I came first in the 100, 200, 800 and 1500 meter races. Orihime told me that Tatsuki is really good at Karate, and that she has a black belt.

I arrived at the gym where we were going to do sport, it was easy to find the gym because there is only one and it is HUGE. (plus there is also a sign that says 'gym this way'~)

Tatsuki and I go into the girls change rooms.

"Man am I glad to finally be out of this damn uniform, and into something comfortable!" Tatsuki grinned at me. "I think my Dad must have tried washing my clothes and I think they shrunk."

"My Dad can't do any of the house chores," Commented Tatsuki, while putting on her shoes. "We have only had to move house once, and that was because my Dad burnt down our other house trying to fry an egg." I laughed at that.

"My Dad doesn't even _attempt_ cooking anything." Tatsuki grinned again. "Imagine if my Dad heard me bagging him right now!"

"What are Dad's for?"

"Ha! I think that we better get going, everyone else has left." Tatsuki looked around to see that I was right, everyone had gone from the change room.

As Tatsuki and I came out of the change room, I spotted Kisuke talking with some other guys. I smirked, Kisuke maybe a genius, but I own him with sport. Except swimming, I can't swim, and he can swim brilliantly.

"What are you smirking about Yoruichi? Spot your boyfriend over there?" Tatsuki said smugly, I glared at her.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Tatsuki shrugged in a 'whatever you say' kind of way. I rolled my eyes, no point arguing with her.

I saw a man walking in. To tell you the truth, he looked like a girl.

"Okay minions, to start off, we are going to have a game of dodge ball, girls against boys. The rules are very simple, Girls on one half, boys on the other, if you catch the ball some one is in, the person who threw the ball is NOT out. If you get hit by the ball you are out, are we clear?"

Ami put her manicured hand up.

"Yes Ami?"

"Are you out if the ball hits your head?"

"Head shot's a good shot."

And then the game began.

My one goal: Throw the ball as hard as I can at Kisuke's head, and hits the target. That would be a dream come true.

As the game went on, there was only a few girls and boys left. Ichigo, Kisuke and 2 other random guys I did not know were still in and Me, Tatsuki, and one other girl were still in on our team.

I really just felt like giving up and getting out on purpose, but the only thing that kept me going was replaying Kisuke getting hit in the face by the ball over and over and over again. If only.

"Hey Yoruichi! Shagged any guys lately?" I heard Kisuke yell, why that $#&%$&#! My anger blinded me, and I was like a bull running towards a red cloth. I picked up the ball, went as close to the line as possible, and belted it towards Kisuke's face.

Bulls-eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done! -whooshes around happily on rolling chair- I hope that you like my story so far! Now I want to see who actually reads the authors notes! If you are reading this, I want you to write in your review somewhere 'tomatoes are spontaneous'. THANK YOU!<strong>

**EvilIAm  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Kaiser969 and redlox2 for your reviews! My rolling chair broke -sad face- I was rolling around on it when it just stopped rolling, apparently the wheels got jammed. So now it is just a normal chair...**

** Chapter 4 is here people! **

**I don't own Bleach. There you go, I said it. Happy?**

The boys ended up winning, but I didn't care. I hit Kisuke in the face with the ball, I am complete.

"That throw you did at Kisuke," Tatsuki said as we went back into the change rooms. "Was so awesome."

"He asked for it."

"No I'm serious, you pelted it at his head at like 200 kilometers per hour!" I shrugged, as I said, he asked for it. "You should go on the base ball team! We just need the opposition wearing Kisuke masks, and POW! They are all out!"

"I prefer sprinting to baseball."

"Oh well, hey, I heard Kisuke saying something after the game had finished. I think he called you a kitty." Tatsuki asked, putting on her uniform.

"Yeah, Kisuke has that nickname for me because he says I am as agile as a cat." I replied. "But I also hate water because I can't swim. I mean I still like baths and pools and stuff like that, just not the ocean."

Tatsuki nodded.

"Ah crap, this uniform just ruins my day." I tried again to pull the skirt down, but once again it did not work. "I wouldn't be surprised if some secret spy for a porn magazine came up and started interviewing me."

Tatsuki laughed. "Oh come on, it's not that bad." I gave her a look that said, 'omigosh are you serious?' "Okay fine, it is pretty bad."She admitted.

"Don't worry, this is not how I usually dress."

"I believe you. Now let's go to Cooking."

* * *

><p>Our teacher for cooking was Nanao Ise, and she like to be called Miss Ise. Unlike most of the teachers at this school, she seems relatively normal.<p>

"Today class, we will be cooking choc chip cookies, the recipes are on your benches, and all the ingredients you need are up the front." She said. "Now try not to burn the school down, it costs too much money to repair."

"Tatsuki, do you want to be my partner?" I asked.

"Can you cook better than your Dad?

"Yes."

"Then I'd love to be your partner!" She said cheerfully, "I will collect the ingredients, and you can get the bench set up."

"Okay." And I started to get the knifes and bowls and whatever we needed.

"Alright." Tatsuki said as she came over with a bunch of different ingredients. "Let's start making the dough."

We started making the cookie dough, and we got quite messy in the process. Then the fun started.

Tatsuki _accidentally _threw a bit of flour at me.

"Tatsuki, what the hell was that for!"

"What the hell was what for?" She asked back innocently. Then I flicked a bit of flour back at her.

"Oh no you didn't!" Tatsuki flicked more flour at me.

"Oh it is ON!" I got a hand full of flour from our bowl and chucked it at her.

"You are going to regret that BITCH!" Tatsuki then picked up the whole bowl of flour and dumped it on my head. My uniform is ruined. YAY! But I couldn't let her get away with dumping a whole bowl of flour on my head. So I ran to some randoms table and stole their flour.

"Sorry! Don't worry though, it's for a good cause~"

I ran back over to Tatsuki, bowl of flour in hand. Let's take a look at this in slow motion shall we?

1. You would see that Tatsuki also seemed to have stolen a flour bowl off some poor defense-less kid and is running towards me.

2. Miss Ise, who had been getting more ingredients from the supply room, had just walked through the door.

3. Both Tatsuki and I had not seen her there, and she had not seen us, bad for her because she happened to walk right into the line of fire as Tatsuki and I threw the flour out of the bowls.

4. All of the flour covers Miss Ise, but because Tatsuki and I thought that the flour was going to hit _us_, we had our eyes shut tight.

5. When realizing that the flour had not hit us yet, we opened our eyes.

To see Miss Ise covered in flour.

"3 SATURDAY DETENTIONS FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Miss Ise yelled, "And now you can go to Ms Mocha, and explain yourselves!"

"But Miss Ise-" I started.

"**NOW!**"

"Yes Miss Ise." Tatsuki and I said in unison. We exited the classroom, please note that we are still covered in flour. As soon as we we outside and out of earshot, we burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Tatsuki laughed, holding her stomach for support.

"NO! It was covered in flour!" I rolled on the floor with laughter. Tatsuki stopped laughing and tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't hold it for long, and burst out laughing again.

We laughed for another good two minutes, before we composed our selves enough to enter the principals office.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice said from inside. We entered, Ms Mocha looked up from her paper work and her eyes widened. "What happened to you girls?"

"Erm, we got in a flour fight." I explained, Ms Mocha closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What did Miss Ise say about it?"

"Uh, two Saturday detentions Miss." Tatsuki said, looking at the ground. Ms Mocha sighed.

"Okay, sit in here for half an hour." Ms Mocha ushered us off, but Tatsuki stayed behind.

"But Ms Mocha, there is only ten more minutes until the end of the day?"

"I am aware of that. Now go and sit down in that corner, Yoruichi, you sit in that corner over there." I nodded.

Tatsuki and I did not look at each other for the next half hour. Because if we did, we would start giggling again~

* * *

><p>When Tatsuki and I <em>finally <em>got back to or room, Orihime, Karin and Rukia were inside sitting on the beds waiting for us.

"Where were you guys? What took you so long?" Rukia said, jumping from her bed. Tatsuki and I exchanged glances.

"Well me and Tatsuki got into a flour fight in cooking, and we managed to dump two whole bowls of flour on Miss Ise's head.?" Tatsuki said scratching her head. The other girls eyes widened.

"Did she punish you much? I heard that she was a really strict teacher!" Orihime said, rolling over on her bed.

"Two Saturday detentions."

"Ouch." Orihime cringed.

"Now that we have finished talking about Tatsuki's and Yoruichi's flour fight, we can get to a much important matter." Karin said from the top bunk. "There is two beds left, and two girls left. One of which, is a top bunk, the other is a bottom bunk. You do the math."

"Dibs top bunk!"

"No, _I_ dibs the top bunk!"

"I guess you'll have to fight for it..." Karin said carelessly. Tatsuki and I glanced at each other, then sprinted towards the bunk.

As Me and Tatsuki fought in the background, Orihime said to Karin.

"You did that on purpose!"

"What can I say? I love a good fight." Karin replied turning back to the battle royal. Orihime and Rukia sweat-dropped. _Well, _Rukia thought, _Karin is Karin._

When the fight was over, Tatsuki ended up on the top bunk, and me on the bottom. I huffed and crossed my arms, Tatsuki smirked down at me.

"Nawww~ You're not upset are you Yoruichi?" I stuck my tongue out at her. "And now you are immature too? Tut, tut, Yoruichi, I thought you were better than that." I glared at her.

"Okay guys, just stop. Anyone got any ideas what to do?" Rukia asked. I shook my head, so did Tatsuki.

"I know!" Orihime jumped up. "Let's watch a movie~"

"I'm down with that." Karin said.

"But what movies do we have?"

"Oh don't worry about that." Karin said waving her hand. "I came prepared. I have; Jaws, Halloween, Dawn of the Dead, The Ring, Quarantine, The Grudge and The Thing. Which one do you you guys prefer?"

"Orihime, what about you, do you have any movies?" I quickly asked Orihime, praying that she would say yes so we don't have to watch any of Karin's scary movies.

"Yes, I do!" Thank you! "But I only have one though."

"What is it?" Karin asked, a bit miffed that no one seemed to like any of her movies.

"Wild Child."

"Okay, Wild Child it is!" Tatsuki cheered, taking the DVD off Orihime and putting it in the player.

* * *

><p>When Wild Child finished, we headed down to the dining room to have dinner. All the teachers were there too, so the student were well behaved. But personally, of Miss Unohana and Kenpachi weren't there, I doubt they would be so behaved.<p>

When I went up to get my food, the lady got a spoonful of _something_ and when the food hit the plate, it landed with a SPLAT!

Surely this isn't edible?

Well, only one way to find out...

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! YAY! I am really happy with this chapter! It turned out really well~ Not much of Kisuke in this chapter, just more of Yoruichi's friend ship.<br>**

**EvilIAm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you again to Kaiser969, Yuriski-1st and redlox2 for your reviews! I really appreciate it! If any of other readers do read this story, can you make a review. I'd love to see what your opinion of the fic so far~**

**Don't own Bleach. Shame.**

* * *

><p>I walked back to the table, feeling rather sick. When I walked, the thing that they called, food, on my plate would wobble. Ew, gross, I think I am about to hurl.<p>

"Doesn't it look _delicious_ Yoruichi?" Tatsuki commented as I sat down,

"No."

"It's okay," Orihime whispered. "We don't eat it either. We chuck it in a flower pot."

"But then don't you starve?"

"Have a look at the teachers food." I turned around to have a look at the teachers food. Jaw, meet floor. Floor, meet jaw. The were eating a lovely roast, while we were eating dog food?

"But what has the teachers food got to do with anything?" I questioned.

"You are obviously not as smart as you look."Tatsuki smirked. "I would think with a genius friend like yours that maybe you had inherited some of his brains."

"What Tatsuki means to say is, they have to get their food from somewhere right?" Orihime explained. "So we just go to their fridge at like 12 am and-"

"But shouldn't you guys be like, really fat? I mean like you can't have carbohydrates after 8." They all gave me weird looks.

"We purchased a fridge." I turned to Karin who had made that comment.

"And what, hid it under your bed and stashed some food in there?" I asked sarcastically.

"Basically."

"Yep."

"Right on."

"Yes!~"

"And no one has found it yet?" I seriously can't believe that something like that would work. "But wouldn't the teachers get suspicious that you are chucking out so much food, and you haven't gone anorexic?"

"We told you before that we put it in the flower pots."

"Oh." I chucked the food in the flower pot. "Now can we go? I'm starving!" The other girls grinned at me and also chucked their food in the flower pots. We went back up to the serving area and put our empty plates in a stack for the server.

"Excellent food, Matron." Rukia commented, putting her plate down on the bench and smiling at the server.

"Brilliant as always." Karin remarked as she put her plate down.

"Lovely food Matron~" Orihime said bubbly as always.

"Tasted like chicken." Tatsuki commented.

"I hate chicken." Matron said, frowning.

"Well I don't, so that was a compliment."

"As beautiful as a flower pot." I grinned at the double meaning, so did the other girls. It is so good to have such nice friends.

When we got back to the room, Karin opened the fridge that was under her bed. "I don't know about you guys, but I am in the mood for some apple pie!" We all cheered.

The apple pie was delicious. I found out that there was also a computer in the room.

"Hey guys, can I use this computer?"

"Of course, they put the computers in each room for a reason." Orihime said, finishing up her pie.

"Thanks." I turned back to the computer and went into the online conversation thingy. And saw that Soi Fong had sent me a conversation.

Conversation:

Hornet78: Hows ur new school?

KittyKAT01: ok, hows life back home?

Hornet78: ok, isnt the same without u

KittyKAT01: naaw~ guess wat?

Hornet78: wat?

KittyKAT01: kisuke followed me here!

Hornet78: HOW!

KittyKAT01: u gave him a little too much info

Hornet78: wat did i say! I didnt even say where you went to school!

KittyKAT01: kisukes a genius. nuff said

Hornet78: true, very tru.

KisukeWAZhere5: Yo ladies, i am such a hot topic aint i?~~~

KittyKAT01: piss of kisuke, computer hackers are not welcome here

KisukeWAZhere5: ur so mean yoruichi~

Hornet78: gtg byes yoru, piss of kisuke

-Hornet78 has left the conversation-

KittyKAT01: now look wat u did kisuke, u scared her off u bastard.

KisukeWAZhere5: wat did i dooooooo~

-KittyKAT01 has left the conversation-

KisukeWAZhere5: she so wants me~

End of conversation

* * *

><p>I lay down on my bed, the alarm clock on the bedside table said that it was 11.30pm. I was so tired that I couldn't sleep, it was like I had forgotten how to. Plus Orihime's sleep talking did not help at all.<p>

"No! Don't put the cheese in the soup! It's supposed to go on the sandwich! But what about Bethany? She can't have dairy!" Orihime yelled. I rolled my eyes. Sleep talking was usually funny, but it wasn't funny if it kept you up all night.

"Hey Yoru-chan, are you still up?" Came Rukia's voice from her bed.

"Yes, I am, and don't call me Yoru-chan."

"Sorry about Orihime's sleep talking. We got used to it, but it must be hard for you."

"I will get used to it eventually." I replied back. "Goodnight Rukia." I heard another grunt from Rukia, but then I soon fell asleep.

~5.30am~

-DINGDINGDINGDING!-

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!" I covered my ears, and tried to roll over to put my head in the pillow but it seems that I was already on the edge of the bed. I landed with a smack on the floor.

"Owwww..."

The dinging sound still kept going, but after like, 5 minutes, it stopped.

"Karin, do you really need to set the alarm for 5.30am- OMG Yoruichi are you okay?" Tatsuki yelled and ran over to my fallen form on the ground.

"Owwww..." Was my reply.

"Karin! Look what you did to Yoruichi!" Orihime accused.

"It wasn't me, it was the alarm clock!" Karin pointed to the alarm clock next to her bed. Yeah, whatever you say Karin.

"Are you okay Yoruichi?" Tatsuki asked again. I nodded, then Tatsuki grinned. "Just as well you weren't on the top bunk! You probably would have broken something!"

"Yeah just shup up Tatsuki." I replied. "Karin why _did_ you have your alarm set for 5.30am? It's not like school starts at 6.00am."

"I like getting up early, besides, we have at least 2 hours now til school starts again. So we have time for another movie. How about 'The Grudge'?" Karin asked, holding up the DVD. All of us shot our heads violently.

"Uh, no. I'm way too tired!" Orihime yawned convincingly.

"Me too!" Tatsuki also yawned, but not as convincingly as Orihime.

"Uh, I have, uh, health homework to do." Rukia nodded. "Uh, very important, health homework. Yes."

"We have health homework?" I asked dumbly. Rukia nodded slowly, hmm, funny, I didn't know that we had- ooooohhhh... I get it.

"Arr, yeah we do. Sorry Karin, looks like no movie this morning." Heh, heh, shame. Karin huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, you guys don't know what you are missing out on!" Uh, yes we do. A really scary movie. "We will watch it another time then." Um, yeah, not going to happen.

Orihime went over to the computer to check online if there were any announcements for school.

"Hey guys, apparently there is a year 11 Assembly on in period 7 today, it says here that it is really important and- Oh, look! Ichigo has sent me a conversation!"

"Reply!" Tatsuki said, jumping on her computer, Karin, Rukia and I jumped on the other computers.

Online conversation:

Strawberry24: orihime? are you there?

-FlowerGal99 has entered the chat room-

FlowerGal99: hi ichigo!

-SoccerSister111, KittyKAT01, KickAss7 and Rukia hime have entered the chat room-

KittyKAT01: hi ichigo!

SoccerSister99: yo bro

KickAss7: sup

Rukia hime: hi there!

Strawberry24: yoruichi, karin, tatsuki, and midget? what are you guys doing online at this time?

KickAss7: karin's alarm clock

KittyKAT01: fell out of bed because of karins alarm clock

Rukia hime: karins alarm

FlowerGal99: alarm clock~

SoccerSister111: bored.

FlowerGal99: wat did u want to talk about ichigo?

Strawberry24: did u guys know we are going to the beach next week?

-KittyKAT01 has left the chat room-

Strawberry24: wats her problem?

Rukia hime: she doesnt like the ocean

SoccerSister111: gtg

-SoccerSister111 has left the chat room-

FlowerGal99: bye ichigo~

-FlowerGal99 has left the chat room-

Rukia hime: bye carrot top

-Rukia hime has left the chat room-

KickAss7: byebye

-KickAss7 has left the chat room.

End of online conversation

"Yoru-chan, you don't have to go in the water, you can just stay on the sand." Rukia said, coming back from her computer, I was currently laying on my bed.

"I know, I just have had quite bad experiences with water."

"We can stay on the sand with you, I need to work on my tan anyway." Rukia winked.

"How long until class starts?" I turned to the clock. "Urgh, still another hour and 15 minutes."

"Hey, Yoruichi?" Tatsuki asked.

"What?"

"Didn't you say you were going to get a new uniform after school? Besides making you look like a total slut, your uniform is ruined because of the flour. So now you have no uniform." I sat silently for a second, letting what Tatsuki said to finally register.

"Oh. Crap." I rushed to the closet and got out some jeans, a t-shirt, a jumper and some shoes. The other girls rushed to get ready as well. "You guys don't have to come too!"

"I need to do some shopping anyways." Orihime said, rushing to put her clothes on.

"And I need something to do because nobody wants to watch a movie with me! It's no fun watching one by yourself." Karin commented. We ran out the door, but we forgot to lock it.

"Don't worry about it! Let's just go!" Rukia yelled, we ran to the sign out desk. "Erm, hi, we need to go out and buy a uniform because ours got wrecked."

The lady that was there looked at us. "Okay," she said. "What are your names?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Yoruichi Shihouin."

"Karin Kurosaki."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Okay, but make sure that you are back before class starts. The only reason I am letting you through at this time is because you need a uniform, if you have lied to me, I won't let you through again." The lady said. We nodded showing that we understood, and ran out the door before she could change her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! another chapter done! Sorry that you are not getting many YoruichixKisuke moments, but I am planning to put them in future chapters. My rolling chair has come back to life! -whooshes along- YAY!<strong>

**Thank you for reading this chapter**, **and make sure that you review! -whooshes away-**

**EvilIAm  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to the next chapter of 'That Damn Kisuke'! Hope you enjoy it!**

** Don't own Bleach.**

We sprinted straight from the school to the mall which was only a few blocks away.

"Wow! This thing is massive!" I gazed up at the four story building in awe.

"No time for site seeing, we gotta run!" Karin pulled me into the building, I stumbled along after her. We went along each shop, looking for one that sold uniforms.

"Here's one!" Rukia called from further ahead. We ran over to her, and she pointed to a shop that had uniforms displayed in the front. We ran inside and I checked the sizes of the uniforms and found the my size.

"Okay guys! I'll just go change and make sure that this uniform doesn't make me look like a slut." I took the uniform and ran to the change rooms.

I came back 5 minutes later, changed back into my normal clothes. "Alright ladies, our mission here is done. Now let's head back to school before class starts." And we ran out of the shop after we had paid, now I have to admit, this would have looked quite suspicious if you were just passing by. So that was when a few security guards came.

"We have been told that their was five suspicious looking girls, running from store to store." One of the guards told us. "We have a small station in this mall, and we would like it if you came there for some questions." We all sighed and nodded, just when we really needed to get somewhere.

The security guards took us to the station, and we went in there for questioning. A really fat guy who was smoking on a cigarette in there was sitting down at a table waiting for us.

"Now how long have you ladies been in this mall?" He asked.

"About 25 minutes, sir." Rukia answered, the man took another long breath into his cigarette.

"Interesting. Why are you at this mall?"

"We needed to buy a uniform for school, because our old ones got ruined." Tatsuki answered.

"How did they get ruined?"

"We had a flour fight." I said.

"Interesting. Have you stolen anything from the uniform shop, or any shop for that matter?" He took another long swig from his cigarette.

"Nope~" Orihime answered for us. "So can we go now?~"

The man grinned. "What, you expect me to believe all that? I am not letting you go until I have proof that you guys are innocent." We all sulked. "Now you can all sit in that room over there, and don't come out 'til we have proved that you are innocent."

We all walked over to the room and went inside.

"Well this sucks."

* * *

><p>We waited about an hour until the fat guy came into the room. We looked up as he entered.<p>

"Well it looks like you ladies were telling the truth, you can go now." He said, gesturing out the door. We got up and walked out of the small station.

"Man, this really sucks." Karin dropped down on a bench that was just outside the station. "Now we are going to be late for school."

"What's worse? Being late for school, or not going to school at all?" Rukia grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you saying that we should skip school?" I asked, astonished. Rukia nodded slowly. "Why didn't you say so earlier!"

"Shopping spree!~~"

We went into like, every shop in the mall. Good thing Rukia's family is so rich, or else she would have gone broke, all she wanted to do is buy everyone something.

"Yoruichi, that so matches you, I will buy it for you as an early Christmas present!"

"But it's only the start of the year."

"Okay then, a late Christmas present!"

"Hey Tatsuki, what's the time." Orihime asked Tatsuki when we were sitting in the food court.

"At the moment it's..." Tatsuki checked her watch. "12.30pm, they should be having lunch back at school soon."

"It's just that, Ichigo said that there was going to be an important assembly today in period 7 today." Orihime said thoughtfully.

"So?" Karin said.

"So, they always mark the rolls in the assembly's, right?"

"Right..." Rukia continued.

"And we are not there, so..." Orihime waited expectantly.

"Oh, crap." I smacked my palm on my forehead.

"What should we do Ori-chan?" Rukia asked.

"Well we could sneak into the school while everyone is having lunch, change into our uniforms and go to assembly in period 7." Orihime explained. Karin looked doubtful.

"But suppose they ask where we have been? What are we supposed to say?" Karin asked.

"We say that we were at the nurse, we had terrible dizzy spells and vomiting." Orihime concluded.

"What is they go to the nurse and ask if we were there?" I questioned.

"Well that's the hard part." Orihime said sheepishly. "We have to convince Nurse Isane to lie and give us a note as to why we were out of class for most of the day."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Karin asked.

"Well Nurse Isane is really nice, I'm sure that she will understand the real reason why we were out of class." Orihime finished hopefully. Karin still looked doubtful.

"Karin, it's not like we have much to choose from." I said to Karin.

"You're right, okay let's go."

* * *

><p>We walked back to the school, when we got to the gates we stopped.<p>

"I'll go on ahead and check if the coast is clear." Tatsuki whispered and ran into the building. She soon came back. "There is no one around, and they are all eating lunch."

"Alright guys, let's go." Rukia said creeping along, we went through the front door, and nearly got to where the rooms were when we heard a voice behind us.

**A/N: Guess whooo~**

"Now, what would you young ladies be doing out here in your casual clothes? I wonder~"

"Kisuke." I hissed. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"Would I tell anyone?" Kisuke put his finger on his chin, pretending to think.

I sighed, damn Kisuke. "What will it take to keep you quiet?"

He grinned. "You have to... get down on your knees and beg for me to let go without telling. All of you. "We all got down on our knees. "Now repeat after me; Kisuke.

"Kisuke." We all said.

"Oh, sweet, kind, _sexy_ Kisuke."

Urgh, he is so self obsessed. "Oh sweet, kind, _sexy _Kisuke." Karin just happened to have a coughing fit after that.

"Could you go out of your way to be even more kind to us."

"Could you go out of your way to be even more kind to us."

"By not telling the teachers or other students that we were wagging today."

"By not telling the teachers or other students that we were wagging today." Oh thank GOD that was over, I felt like I was going to puke.

"I will think about it." Kisuke answered.

"WHAT!" We all screamed.

"I said; I. will. think. about. it." Kisuke said slowly.

"I know what you said you idiot!"

"Then why did you say 'what'?"

"Urgh! Just don't tell anyone okay! That's what you promised." I motioned towards our room. "Come on girls let's get changed." But then I realized something. "But, why are you out here?" I asked Kisuke.

"I heard something, and went to go check it out, turns out Tatsuki knocked over a whole stack of chairs." He explained. I glared at Tatsuki, and she shrugged.

"It was in my way." She said.

"Come on guys, let's go." Orihime called from the bedroom.

Now the next hard part is to try and convince Nurse Isane to give us a fake note. It's going to be a loooong day~

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a short chapter, but you know, I can't always write as much each time~<strong>

**EvilIAm**


	7. Chapter 7

**13 reviews! Oh YEAH! A big thank you to; Lazy Gaga, Kaiser969, redlox2, linkmaster585 and Yuriski-1st for your reviews!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>After we had changed back into our school uniforms, we headed down to the nurses office. We were stopped a few times by other teachers who were asking where we were going.<p>

"Okay, here's the nurses office. If you guys don't mind, I would like to do the talking." Orihime offered. We decided she was probably the best choice, because she was the one who made up the plan. We nodded and walked in, Nurse Isane looked up from her paper work and smiled.

"Ah, hello girls! Anything I could do for you?"

"Well, yes there is something you could do for us." Orihime said nervously. She explained the plan to Nurse Isane, who didn't look that thrilled to have to lie to the other teachers.

"You do realize that I could lose my job for doing this?"

"You would only lose your job if people knew, but how could anyone possibly know?" Orihime pointed out. Nurse Isane sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it, but only because it's you girls, do not tell anyone of this. Got it?" We all nodded.

"We wouldn't tell anyone anyways, that would mean that we would get in trouble too." Rukia said.

"Okay girls, lunch time is over, it would be best if you hid out in here for period 6, that way is anyone did come in, they would see you guys sick." Then Nurse Isane took out a piece of paper. "Now what do you girls want me to write? Maybe something like this: 'Karin Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihouin, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arizawa and Rukia Kuchiki were not in class for periods 1 to 6 because of medical conditions.' How's that?"Nurse Isane asked.

"Yeah, that will do." I said. "They don't need to know anything more. And let's just hope that Kisuke shuts his mouth and doesn't tell anyone."

"Kisuke, Kisuke Urahara?" Nurse Isane asked, we nodded. "Ah, he's that kid that just applied for this school at the last minute. If he wasn't such a genius, the principal would have never let him in."

"The privileges of being a genius..." Karin said wishfully.

"They come in handy if you want to stalk someone." I said blankly.

~period 7~

"Okay girls, here is your note, I will give it to Orihime." She handed the note to Orihime. "Now try not to get into too much trouble."

"We'll try." Tatsuki promised, and we exited the nurses office and rejoined our year level.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Ichigo asked when he had seen us come over.

"We must have ate something bad, because we had a terrible food poisoning experience." I explained.

"Well I am not surprised," said Toshiro. "That food is hardly edible, it takes all my will power not to throw up when I eat it."

"Maybe we should sue Matron," Rukia said, glad to be off the topic of us wagging. "Maybe then we will actually get good food."

"Hmm... maybe. Do you guys know what the assembly is about?" Karin asked.

"I heard that someone stole something important from the school." Chad grunted. "And also we are having a year 11 beach day."

"Someone stole something from the school? How did you hear about this Chad?" I asked him.

"Rumors, and I think it was from the science department because Kurotsuchi was spaz today."

"Kurotsuchi's always spaz." Karin pointed out.

"Well, more spaz then usual."

"I guess we will find out soon." Orihime smiled. "Now on a happier note, we are having a beach day~ I love the beach!"

"I love the beach too!" Tatsuki and Orihime high-fived.

"Well I hate the beach." I grumbled.

"You are ruining the mood Yoruichi! Oh look, we are being called into the assembly area!" Orihime called. We walked over the assembly area, and there was like 1200 students there.

"Wow! There are so many people!" I said, wide eyed.

"Why would we have heaps of class rooms, and not heaps of students?" Rukia questioned. We all sat down on the floor, I spotted Kisuke standing by himself and looking quite lonely. I felt sorry for him, so I went over to him.

"Hey Kisuke, would you like to come sit with us?" I asked him, and he smiled. Not one of his usual teasing smiles, but a genuine thankful smile.

"Okay." He said, and I walked him over to our group. He wouldn't sit next to us girls, but he would sit next to Ichigo and his friends.

"Guys, this is Kisuke. Kisuke this is Ichigo, Toshiro, Uryuu and Chad." I pointed to each of them. The girls raised their eyebrows, they didn't think that I would _invite_ Kisuke to come and sit with us.

"Hey."

"Hn."

"Hello."

"Yo."

Kisuke got on quite well with the other boys, and was in deep conversation with them. Well as deep as a boy's conversation is, which is not very deep. But you get the point.

"Why did you invite _him_ to come and sit with us?" Tatsuki whispered.

"He looked lonely."

"Urgh, don't tell me that you felt sorry for him!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"No, yes, well maybe, possibly, a microscopic..."

"It's not that I know him well or anything, I probably shouldn't be bagging him, but my experiences with him have not been all that good." Tatsuki explained.

"I can fully understand your point of view, I have known him forever, and he has always been like this. Likes to tease, likes to annoy people, it feels like he is still a little kid. But sometimes you see the grown up side of him. Sometimes." Tatsuki smiled at me.

"Guys, Ms Mocha is waiting for everyone to be quiet." Rukia whispered, and we all looked up. Ms Mocha looked like she was about to scream into the microphone for everyone to shut up. But she didn't, instead she called up Miss Unohana.

"If you would kindly be quiet." She smiled her creepy smile. And everyone was silent.

"Thank you Miss Unohana, now I am sure that you students have heard the rumor that something very valuble has been stolen from the Science Facility. I am here to inform you that this is true." There was some murmuring from the students. "This item costs several thousand dollars, we think that the school was broken into last night, so if you have any information about this incident, please let us know."

"It must have been while we were asleep, so probably from 12.00am 'til 5.30am." Rukia whispered.

"Now on a higher note, the year 11's will be going to the beach for a short camp from this Friday until the following Thursday. The weather seems good so I hope that you have a fantastic time." More murmuring from the students.

The rest of the assembly was just boring, a few congratulations for different reasons, but the assembly wasn't really that interesting. But, thankfully we were there because at the end, the rolls were marked.

"...Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, wait Karin why weren't you in class for periods 1-6?" Asked Ms Matsumoto.

"I was sick, miss."

"Have you got a note?"

"Yes, miss." Karin handed her note to the teacher.

"I see. Very well, I will continue with the roll~" Then Matsumoto took a second glance at who wasn't here. "Wait a second, how come you, Rukia, Yoruichi, Orihime and Tatsuki all weren't here? Surely you can't have all been sick?"

Tatsuki put her acting skills to the test. "It was terrible miss, we all had awful fevers, and poor Rukia threw up all over the place. Yoruichi kept on fainting all the time and nearly broke her neck on the side of the bed. Orihime kept on hallucinating about chocolate and bit me on the shoulder. It really hurt."

"O...kay." Ms Matsumoto raised her eyebrow. "Have you all got notes?" We nodded and gave them to her, she checked them over and smiled. "Well I am glad that you young ladies are better now~"

I smile back, and I saw Kisuke wink from behind Ms Matsumoto.

"Now class before you go, I want you to get into a group of five with anyone in year 11, and this will be your cabin group. Us girls immediately went together. Kisuke went with Ichigo, Toshiro, Chad and Uryuu. "Come up and sign your names on this sheet of paper."

Everyone was rushing and pushing around, it was quite difficult to reach the front without getting mauled. But eventually we got there and signed our names.

"I am only going there for the social part, not the beach." I pointed out to the other girls when we were walking back to our room.

"You do realize that it's a camp, as in they have different beach activities to do. They will probably make us have a surfing lesson." Karin said thoughtfully.

"Let's hope not." I said and opened the door to our room and went inside. "So what are we going to do now? Besides watch a movie." I said quickly and Karin sulked.

"I dunno." Said Tatsuki, dropping down on her bed.

"I am just going to check my emails." I said, and went over to the computer. The other girls shrugged and started talking to each other. There was only one new email, and it was from Kisuke.

To: Yoruichi Shihouin

From: Kisuke Urahara

Subject: Thank you~

Thank you Yoru-chan for what you did for me today. When I told you yesterday that there were some down sides of being a genius, one of them is making new friends. But thanks to you today, I have been able to make some.

I really appreciate it~

Kisuke

-end of email-

I smiled, deep down, Kisuke was a really nice guy.

"Hey Yoruichi, we have an idea on what to do." Orihime called from her bed.

"What is it?" I asked walking over to her.

"Truth or Dare. With a bottle of course." Orihime smiled, and I smiled back.

"I got the bottle." Rukia held up a drink bottle. "Since I have the bottle, I am going to go first." Rukia span the bottle and it landed on Orihime. "Okay Orihime, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Ichigo?"

"No, I do not." Orihime answered honestly. "My turn~" She span the bottle and it landed on Karin. "Karin, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I am not a chicken like you Orihime."

"Ooooo~ a dare. Hmmmmm... I dare you to go and get the rubbish bin, go into Ichigo's room and ti the whole thing on your head. And make sure they are all watching." We all grinned.

"I am so seeing this!"

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

**EvilIAm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! I am in a really happy mood right now!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>We followed Karin when she went to find the rubbish bin, surprisingly she doesn't seem that fazed about tipping a rubbish bin on her head.<p>

"Karin-chan! I found a really good one for you!" Rukia held up a rubbish bin that was filled paper, as well as a bit of food people hadn't been bothered to eat.

"Ew, that is really gross." Orihime shrank away from the bin.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with." Karin sighed and picked up the bin. We wondered over to the boy's room and opened the door. They were all just sitting on their beds and they looked up when we entered.

"It would have been way better if we made Karin tip it on Toshiro's head." Tatsuki giggled to me.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier? Oh well, this will still be funny." I whispered back.

"What are you guys doing her and what is with the rubbish-" That was when Karin tipped all of it on her head. "What the hell Karin!"

We all burst out laughing, not just at Karin, but all of the boys reactions were hilarious. Even Karin laughed a little bit.

"Karin! What are you doing?" Toshiro asked his eyes widened. "Are you drunk?"

We just laughed harder at that comment, and managed to drag ourselves out the door.

"Well that was weird." Ichigo commented when we had left.

"PWAHAHAHA!" We laughed all the way back to our room.

"O-okay K-Karin, you spin the b-bottle now." Rukia said when we had calmed down a little bit more. Karin span the bottle and it landed on Rukia.

"Rukia, truth or dare?" Karin asked.

"Hmmmmm... Truth. I know what your dares are like, Karin." Rukia said warily. Karin pouted.

"You're no fun, Rukia. Hmmmmm... What should I do?" Karin said thoughtfully, then she grinned evilly. "I got a good one, and you have to answer this truthfully Rukia." Rukia suddenly became very afraid.

"Do you have a crush on my big brother?" Rukia blushed. "OMG, you DO! We could be sister in laws!" Rukia blushed more.

"W-well I-I-"

"You are stuttering too! This is definitely a sign people!"

"Karin, calm down. Okay Rukia, you spin the bottle now." Rukia smiled thankfully at Orihime. She span the bottle and it landed on me.

"Okay Yoruichi, truth-"

"Dare." I said immediately. Karin grinned at me.

"I like your style." She said.

"I dare you to... go to the loudspeaker thingy... and make an announcement, you have to say that... Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a total spaz and should be eaten."

"Eaten?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Well I wouldn't say anything else because I don't want you to get expelled." She explained.

"Alright, I'll do it."

We made our way to the loudspeaker place where they make announcements.

"Alright, we'll wait outside." Tatsuki whispered, and I opened the door to the announcement room.

I tapped the microphone to check if it was on. Yep, it's on.

"Hello everyone." I said into the microphone and I could hear it coming from the speakers outside. "I would just like to say that Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a total spaz, and should be eaten." After I had finished saying that I sprinted from the room, and we sprinted away from the announcement area.

~In the boys room after the announcement~

"Yep, I am pretty sure they're are drunk." Toshiro commented.

"Nah, they are probably just playing truth or dare." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, you are probably right."

~In the teachers lounge after the announcement~

"Who was that student! WHO WAS THAT STUDENT!" Said Mayuri getting hysterical.

"Calm down Mayuri, we will catch the student, don't worry." Miss Unohana said calmly.

"Thank you Miss Unohana."

~Back to the girls~

"Okay, my turn now." I span the bottle and it landed on Tatsuki. "Oooooo~ Tatsuki, truth or dare?"

"I am a bit scared now to pick dare, so I am going to pick truth." She answered

"Chicken." Karin muttered under her breath.

"Alright Tatsuki, what is your greatest fear?" The other girls leaned in, they always wanted to know what Tatsuki's fear was.

"Okay, I am scared of... spiders."

"Spiders?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, spiders, the one thing that I am afraid of."

"Wow, did not see that coming." Said Orihime, and she yawned. "Man, I'm tired. I am going to bed." And she flopped down on her bed and immediately fell asleep. We giggled at her.

"Yeah, let's all just go to bed." Tatsuki yawned as well.

"Night-night."

* * *

><p>-Friday, the day they go to the beach camp-<p>

"I am really not looking forward to this." I groaned, packing my things for the beach.

"Stop it Yoruichi! You are ruining the mood!" Orihime was sitting on her bed, waiting for us to finish packing.

"Alright, let's go to the bus." Rukia said when we had finished.

"You can sit next to your friends on the bus, but don't do anything too stupid." Said Ukitake when we reached the car park where the bus was.

"Yoruichi, would you like to be my bus partner?" Rukia asked me.

"Sure." I replied. Orihime and Tatsuki were also partners, and Karin sat next to Toshiro. When the bus had finally departed from school, everyone cheered.

"So." I said to Rukia. "You and the strawberry, hey?" Rukia blushed again.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't know if he likes me back though."

"Even though he calls you Midget, you still like him?"

"Well I actually like it when he calls me that, I don't show it though." Rukia said back.

"Interesting. Do you know how long it takes to get to the beach?" I asked Rukia, staring out the window.

"About 2 and a half hours I think. But I must warn you, do not fall asleep." Rukia said seriously.

"Why not?"

"Because when you wake up, you might have pen on your face or something. One time, when we were on another camp, Orihime fell asleep. And when she woke up she found that she was taped to the chair." Rukia said.

I laughed. "Okay then, I wont fall asleep."

"Good."

"Ha! Look at Toshiro and Karin!" I pointed to them, they were directly across the row of chairs from us. They were just staring into the back of the seats in front of them.

"That is going to be really boring, I don't think that they can last 2 hours like that." Rukia giggled.

"We'll see." But half an hour later they still managed to not talk or look at each other.

"Okay, let's think of something else to do, they seem to be frozen." I turned back to Rukia. "So..."

"So..?" Rukia continued for me.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno. I am just do bored." I leaned back in my seat and yawned. "Can't this bus go faster?"

"I have an idea!" Rukia exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue. "Let's play I Spy!"

"No..." I groaned.

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"...no."

"That's what I thought. Okay I will start, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with..." I just zoned out and stared out the window. "...Hey Yoruichi, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what?" I spun around and looked at Rukia. She was waiting expectantly.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Listening to me."

"When?" I asked, a bit dazed because I was tired.

"Okay, obviously not. Just continue zoning out. Fine with me." Rukia shrugged and pulled out her ipod. And I decided to pull mine out too.

Surprisingly the next hour went past quickly. And soon enough we had arrived at the cabins we were staying in.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I exclaimed when I has exited the bus. The place was beautiful, it was right on the beach, and only a couple of minutes walk from the town.

"Okay everyone!" Ukitake said getting everyone's attention. "I will call out each groups cabin number, and you can go find your cabins. Alright..." And so the long list began.

"... Karin Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihouin, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arizawa. You five are in cabin 14. Off you go." Ukitake smiled at us, and we headed up to cabin 14.

"I wonder how it's going to be like?" Orihime said thoughtfully. "I hope it's nice and big, not just enough room for our beds."

"Keep hoping." Karin said bluntly, we all glared at her. "What? Basically all high school camps have rubbish cabins that you can hardly all fit in even if you stand."

"I am afraid to say, but Karin's right." Tatsuki grimaced. And Karin smirked at us, her smirk said; -I-told-you-so-

"We haven't got there yet. We don't know what it's like until we get there." Rukia said positively, but her tone of voice said other wise. We arrived at cabin 14, it looked okay from the outside.

"Now for the moment of truth." I said, and turned the handle. We all gaped when we looked inside.

"This, this, this is, this is like, like, like..." Orihime couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Wow..."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Sorry that this chapter was a little late, school has swallowed me whole and I have a mound of homework. Excuses, excuses, I know. But it's true. Thanks to all my reviewers, but an EXTRA BIG thank you to Kaiser969, you have made a huge difference to my writing, and you have reviewed every chapter. Thank you SO much!<strong>

**EvilIAm**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLLLLLLLO EVERYONE! I am going to try and add a chappie at least once a week, I don't want to take to long because I know how it feels when it takes FOREVER for someone to add a chapter.**

**Could you please leave a review when you have read each chapter? I would love to hear your opinions of my story so far. THANKS! **

**I OWN BLEACH! -sees lawyers and politicians giving evil glares- or not...**

* * *

><p>"OMFG…" Karin was gaping at the room.<p>

"This is like LUXURY!" Tatsuki exclaimed. And Tatsuki was right, the room was beautiful! 100 times better than our room back at school.

"Dibs top bunk!" I made a run for it, climbed up the ladder, and sat down on the bed. "It's so comfortable!"

"How long did they say we were staying here for?" Orihime said whilst dancing around the room.

"I can't remember." Rukia said rolling around on the floor. "The _floor_ is more comfortable than my bed back at school!" I looked over the sides of my bunk, and was about to say something when an announcement came…

"_I sincerely hope you are having a great time in your rooms." _Karin growled, and I hissed. It was Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"_But, since it has taken such a long time to get here, and it is currently 5.00pm. We would like you to keep an eye on the time and come to the dining room at 6.30pm." _I really don't think that anyone likes him…

"_Oh, and student who made the very _immature _comment about me on the P.A system…" _I cringed, oh yeah, that was me. _"You better watch your back, because WHEN I find out who you are, **I**_ _will eat **you**_._"_

"He is such a spaz." Rukia said, lying on the floor, since rolling around gets tiring after a while.

"'I will eat you'? So now he is admitting that he is a cannibal?" Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "And Rukia, will you get off the floor!" Rukia pouted but did what she was asked of.

"I am going to a have a shower." I climbed down the bed ladder and headed off to the bathroom.

"Nuh-uh-uh." Tatsuki walked over to the bathroom. "_I _am going to have a shower."

"Excuh-use me?" I pushed Tatsuki out the way and speed walked to the door. "I said I was going to have a shower first, so that means that I am GOING first."

"Ladies, please." Rukia said calmly, and walked over to us. "Let's discuss this in an orderly fashion, no kicking, no screaming and no bitching." She paused, and we waited for her to continue. "This is how it shall be… HA! SUCKED IN! I AM SOOOO HAVING THE FIRST SHOWER!" With that she sped off towards the bathroom door.

"Bitch…" Tatsuki muttered.

"OH I AM SO NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY!" And I ran after her, Tatsuki followed.

Orihime and Karin were watching us fight to get to the door.

"OW! Tatsuki-chan! That hurt!"

"Well then get out of my way, SHORTY!"

"Stop calling me that! OW! Yoru-chan, you stood on my foot!"

"You kicked my shin! AND STOP CALLING ME YORU-CHAN!"

"Yes! I got the door handle!"

"Not for long!"

Orihime was sweat dropping, and Karin was smirking.

"Karin..."

"Yes Orhime?" Karin shifted her eyes away from the battle to look at Orihime.

"...Should we tell them that there is a second bathroom over there?" Orihime asked innocently, poiting towards another door that was partly hidden behind one of the beds.

Karin pretended to think for a moment. "Nah..." Orihime sweat dropped again. "Would you like a shower first Orihime?"

"You can go first Karin."

"Thank you." And she made her way to the other bathroom door.

"NEARLY GOT THERE... RUKIA! JUST GET OUT OF THE WA-" Tatsuki screamed trying to push past Rukia, when the sound of running water came. We all fell silent.

"Is that..." Rukia started. And then we all noticed the absence of a certain someone.

"**KARIN!**"

* * *

><p>We made our way to the dining room, Tatsuki, Rukia and I were glaring at Karin. Because we had taken so much time in fighting for the shower, none of us got to have one. Except Karin.<p>

"Will you guys stop glaring at me? It's not my fault you guys didn't notice the other bathroom..." Karin commented. We all huffed and turned away. We got to the dining room, and it seemed that all of the other year 11's had made it there already.

"Now that the last of the students have FINALLY gotten here, you may all enter." Miss Unohana said, glaring at us five. Everyone stampeded into the dining room. Anyone would think that they didn't feed us properly, and that would be correct.

"Another bonus of staying at a camp is that you don't have to eat Matron's terrible cooking!" Rukia said happily while putting some peas on her plate.

"Ahhh, it feels good to be able to choose what we want to eat again." Orihime said cheerfully. "I wonder is we will get dessert..." All of our mouths started watering us we thought of our favourite food.

-Karin's thoughts-

_Black forest cake..._

-My thoughts-

_Icecream... lots and lots of icecream... cookies and cream flavoured..._

-Rukia's thoughts-

_Lollies..._

-Tatsuki's thoughts-

_Chocolate mud cake... family sized..._

-Orihime thoughts-

_Pickles... with wasabi... and mustard... with a sprinkle of icing sugar..._ **A/N: WTF**

"Ladies! If you can hurry up, that would be nice!" Miss Unohana called to us, and we were shaken out of our trances. We sat down at a table, and Ichigo, Toshiro, Chad, Kisuke and Uryuu came and sat with us.

"Yo, guys. It feels good to be able to eat edible food again, eh?" Ichigo smirked and started eating his food.

"Well, actually, we don't ea-" I started.

"We don't need you to state obvious, Ichigo." Karin said hurriedly and glared at me, I mouthed an 'oops' to her. I almost blew our secret of the fridge.

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo shrugged it off. We all continued eating, making small talk whenever.

"Hey Yoruichi. That was you over P.A system, wasn't it?" Kisuke smirked at me. "You know Kurotsuchi is not going to be happy when he finds out it was you-"

"Ssshhh!" I hissed at him. "What if he's listening!..." I looked around suspiciously.

"It was a pretty weak prank though..."

"It wasn't a prank! It was a dare!" I yelled, then whispered when everyone turned to look at me. "It was still pretty funny though, I wish I could have seen his face."

"Me too, it would make my day..." Karin said wistfully.

"Do you guys know if we are going to the beach tomorrow?" Orihime asked everyone.

"I heard that tomorrow we are going to have some free time at the beach in the afternoon, but I am not quite sure if it's true." Toshiro said. Orihime clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oooo~ YAY!~ I love the beach~" Orihime happily munched down the rest of her food.

"Yes, Orihime. We all know that you love the beach." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. When all of us had finished our food, we went up to get some dessert.

"Oh, WOW." Rukia gazed at the different choices of dessert dreamily. "I wonder if I can have all of them..."

"Most likely... NO." Karin stated, she decided to have some chocolate mud cake. "I wish that there was some black forest cake."

"Yeah, let's all just have chocolate mud cake." Said Orihime, and we all took the mud cake.

"Oh-ma-gawd! This is so good! But we can only have one serving, which is a shame." Rukia shoved the food in her mouth when we had come back to the eating table.

"Midget, could you please save us the experience of seeing inside your mouth whilst you are eating?" Ichigo covered his eyes.

"Were you staring at Rukia then?" Tatsuki smirked and waggled her eyebrows. Ichigo gaped, blushing slightly.

"**NO**! I mean, no I wasn't."

"Suuuuuuure..."

"Anyways, so what if I was staring at her!"

"Oh so now you ADMIT that you were staring at her..." Tatsuki said slyly. Ichigo's face was going all different shades of red, you'd think that at any moment he'd explode.

"URGH! I am leaving! I can't stand having to listen to such insanity!" Ichigo marched out of the dining room, and Tatsuki called after him.

"I didn't know that looking at Rukia was insane!" We all giggled.

"Man, you're funny Tatsuki." I giggled. "Did you see his face? He made a tomato look pale!"

"I try." Tatsuki leaned back in her chair, but then the chair fell back and Tatsuki was sent to the floor. We burst out laughing again.

"I think that they had a little too much cake." Toshiro said warily.

"Let's run while we still can." Kisuke whispered, and all the boys ran out of the dining room with out us noticing.

"A-re you a-alright T-Tatsuk-ki?" I managed to ask her while laughing.

"Y-Yeah..." We all managed to calm down eventually.

"Ah man, that was funny." Karin wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "Hey, where did the guys go?" I looked around.

"I think they went back to their cabin." I noticed that there was hardly anyone left in the dining room. "I think we should go back too."

"Okay." Orihime yawned.

"Oh, and by the way guys." Tatsuki started. "I am going to have a shower first!" And she sprinted back to the cabin, Rukia and I raced after her.

"Well then I will use the other one!"

"NO! I AM GOING TO USE IT!"

"NEVEEEEEEERRRRRR!"

Orihime slapped her forehead and Karin smiled and hurried after us to see the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! -pumps fist into air- Another chapter done! Next chapter I am planning on having a YoruichixKisuke moment, so look forward to it!<strong>

**I love it that people are adding this fic to their favorites, that's really awesome, but could you leave a review? I don't know how you feel the story is going so far, and I would like to know your opinion. THANKYOU!**

**I could really do with a lollipop right now...**

**EvilIAm**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry to all those people that thought that this was going to be an update, but for the moment, 'That Damn Kisuke' is going to be put on hold. I have a good reason though, I have been writing another story that has been a real hit. An I have discovered that I cannot write two stories at once, so when I have finished this other story, I will finish this one.**

**I am sorry for any inconvenience, but this is just how it has to be.**

** If you want to read the other story I am creating, it is a SasukexSakura, if you despise that pairing, do not read this fanfic.**

** EvilIAm  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11!

**HONEY I'M HOOOOOOOOME!**

**I am really sorry about the long wait, don't hate me!**

**I am also sorry to that anonymous reviewer whose name I do not know. I actually do have a life, it may be hard to believe, and I am not on FanFiction 24/7. So please try and understand.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We slept soooo well last night, the beds were so comfortable. When we get back to school we probably won't be able to sleep in our other beds at school~<p>

"That has got to be the BEST night sleep that I have EVER had." Rukia yawned as she got out of bed, all of us were awake except for Orihime.

"I think I actually slept for at least 8 hours." I said as I put on some jean shorts and an orange tank top. Tatsuki also wore jean shorts, she wore a dark green t-shirt with black designs on it.

"Ori-chan is still sleeping, lucky thing." Rukia wore a light pink t-shirt that said 'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it' and a dark blue skirt.

"Should I push her off the bed to wake her up?" Karin started walking over to Orihime.

"**NO**!" We all shouted, and Orihime jumped out of her slumber.

"Huh? Where's the fire! I'm going to burn to death! NOOOOOOOO!" Orihime jumped out of bed and started wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up." Karin whacked her in the back of her head.

"OWIE! Karin that huuurt~" Orihime grabbed the sore part of her head. Tatsuki, Rukia and I rolled our eyes at them. Karin wore her red cap, (of course) black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Do you know what we're doing today?" Rukia asked, sitting on one of the lower bunks.

"Not a clue."

"Nope."

"No idea."

"No."

"Oh." Rukia sweatdropped at our short answers. "Well I hope that we go in the ocean." Rukia sighed dreamily. There was a sudden vibrating sound.

"Oh, my phone." Karin ran over to her suit case and checked her mobile. "It's a text message from Ichigo." We crowded around her to read the text, it said:

_teacher tld us tht we gonna hve surf lessons ths morning. look fward to it_

_~Ichi_

"Ooooooo~ I've never surfed before!" Orihime said excitedly. I grumbled and muttered incoherent words. "Aw come on Yoruichi, you have to get over your fear sometime."

"I know." I sighed, and was about to add something else when an announcement came over the speakers.

_Come down to the beach within the next half hour! Bring your bathers~ Wet suits will be provided but you will have to wear bathers underneath. We're going SURFING!_

Good old Matsumoto, she even managed to lighten my mood with her happy voice. Sort of.

"I guess we'll have to get re-changed into our bathers and put our other clothes over the top." I sighed. "Or should we just get changed down at the beach in the change rooms?"

"Yeah, I can't be bothered re-changing." Rukia shrugged. "Let's head down to the beach now."

We stuffed our bathing suits in our bags, walked out of our cabin and wandered down to the beach. Since the beach was right there, all we had to do was walk down a very short path and we were there.

"The water is so blue!" Exclaimed Tatsuki, gaping at the water. The waves were not that big, but they weren't that small either. "Hey look, there's Matsumoto! She's handing out wet suits to the people that are already here!" Tatsuki pointed over to Matsumoto who was 100 meters away.

"Let's go get our wetsuits." I said, and we slowly walked along the sand.

"Erm, what are these like wetsuits made of?" One of the cake faces asked Matsumoto when we made it over to where she was. I gagged when I saw what they were wearing. They were wearing probably the shortest shorts in existence and a small prostitute singlet that showed heaps of their stomach and cleavage. They may as well have been wearing underwear.

"They are made from neoprene, Hitomi." Matsumoto smiled at them.

"Right." It obviously didn't make any sense to Hitomi, she felt the material anyways.

"Hitomi, Kimiko, would you just take a wetsuit already?" Matsumoto was obviously losing her patience, but did well to hide it.

Kimiko gasped when she picked a wetsuit up. "How am I supposed to tan in this?"

"It is not for tanning, it is to keep you warm, now just TAKE ONE AND GO!" Matsumoto pushed a wetsuit in each girls' arms and pushed them away.

"No need to push." Hitomi muttered under her breath, but she and Kimiko strutted over to the change rooms nonetheless.

"Thank god they're gone!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Can I have a medium sized wetsuit, please?" I asked Matsumoto, and she handed it to me.

"Medium sized for me too, Matsumoto-chan!" Orihime smiled brightly at her and she she smiled back. Matsumoto handed the wetsuit to her, and Orihime and I waited for the others.

"Small for me, please." Tatsuki asked kindly.

"Me too." Karin said.

"Uh, extra small for me, please." Rukia said, and we snickered at her. "SHUT UP!" She shouted at us, her face red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Here you go ladies." Matsumoto's bad temper had apparently been dropped. We thanked Matsumoto and headed off to the change rooms.

We went inside the change rooms, there seemed to be no one there. Hitomi and Kimiko must be getting changed in the toilets. I unpacked my bathers from my bag and and started putting them on.

"Extra small, would you please move your bag?" Karin smirked at Rukia.

"SHUT UP!"

"You are not only small in height, what are you, like an A-cup?"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia's face was as red as a tomato.

"Look, now your face is as red as a strawberry!" Karin grinned widely at the double meaning.

"WHY YOU-"

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Tatsuki screamed at both of them. Rukia and Karin blocked their ears.

"Sheesh, no need to yell." Karin muttered to herself.

"Karin and Rukia, could you hurry up and get changed? Yoruichi and I have already got our wetsuits on." Orihime said, sitting on one of the benches.

"I have just finished too." Tatsuki sat with us and we started chatting quietly amongst ourselves, waiting for Rukia and Karin.

"Have you ever surfed before Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"Once or twice." Tatsuki shrugged and turned to me. "I'm guessing that you haven't surfed before either, eh Yoruichi?"

"Well if there's an option of going in the water or not, I NEVER go in. So no, I have not surfed before." I sighed, "I just have a bad feeling about this. I don't know why though."

"We're done!" Karin and Rukia called and we looked over to them.

"Okay, let's do some surfing!" Tatsuki pumped her fist in the air and we all cheered. As we headed out, heaps of other girls started swarming into the change rooms.

"Good thing we came early." I muttered, trying to push through the crowd of girls. "Fresh air at last!" I stretched out my arm in emphasis.

"What do we do now?" Rukia asked, looking around.

"I have no idea-" Orihime started but Tatsuki cut her off.

"Look over there!" We followed where she was pointing and we all sweatdropped at the sight. How could we possibly miss that? There was a HUGE banner saying 'All year 11 students from Bleach High come over here!'

**A/N: I couldn't think of a better name~**

"I guess we go over there." Rukia stated obviously.

"No shit." Karin deadpanned, and began to walk over there.

"LET'S GOOOOO~" Orihime chased after Karin, Karin turned around to see who was running so fast. Her eyes widened and she sprinted away, Orihime continued to chase her.

"That was pretty stupid Karin, Orihime is like a dog. The minute you start running from her, she thinks it's a game and starts chasing you. It's weird." Rukia commented watching the two. Us three began strolling over.

I sighed as I watched the waves roll in. As Orihime said, I have to get over my fear sometime soon. My stomach is getting butterflies, I hate it when that happens.

"Hello? Yoruichi are you awake?" Tatsuki waved a hand in front of my face,

"Huh? What?"

"I asked you if you like ice-cream." Rukia said slowly.

"Who doesn't like ice-cream?" I shrugged.

"Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like ice-cream!"

"I just told you!"

"What? When?"

"Just then!"

"Really, I'm pretty sure you didn't tell me."

"I did!"

"SO DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Rukia screamed at me.

"YES!" I screamed back.

"Is that a yes, you do like it or, no you don't like it?"

"YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!"

"YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!"

"I DO LIKE ICE-CREAM! OKAY!" I yelled in Rukia's face.

"THANKYOU!" Rukia sighed dramatically.

"So what was the point about finding out if I like ice-cream or not?" I tilted my head to the side slightly. Rukia just shrugged and walked swiftly over to the massive crowd of people wearing their wetsuits. "Whatever." Me and Tatsuki followed her and we soon found Orihime and Karin.

"She is like a bull seeing red when she chases after you." Karin huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"...You know bulls are colour blind, right?" Rukia stated.

"I didn't come her for a geography lesson."

"It's zoology." Rukia corrected.

"Same thing." Karin waved her hand in dismissal.

"Actually it's not-"

"Guys, the instructor is looking at you." I whispered to them.

"Sorry!" They called out to him and he rolled his eyes and continued telling people how to surf, I don't really think anyone was listening. They were all to busy either gazing at the water, wanting to be out there. Or they didn't give crap.

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say, I'm Australian. I love to surf. <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	12. FINALE!

**I am making this the last chapter for That Damn Kisuke. But I am gonna have an epilogue after this. Beware, this chapter may be VERY long. MAYBE.  
><strong>

**Don't own Bleach. Too much...well...work.**

* * *

><p>The surf instructor was trying, key word: TRYING, to explain to everyone how to surf.<p>

"If you're in trouble, stick your fist in the air and I will come save you." He tried to get everyone to pay attention. It wasn't working. Hitomi and Kimiko were chatting to each other rather loudly.

"Are you wearing water proof foundation?" Hitomi asked Kimiko.

"Like, yeah." Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Who would be dumb enough to wear non water proof foundation?" They giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world. Hitomi gasped.

"Our mascara!"

"We just wont put our heads under the water." Kimiko reassured her.

"I wish I was as smart as you, Kimiko." Hitomi praised.

"Well not everyone can be as awesome and as pretty as me." Kimiko flicked her waist length extensions over her shoulder and batted her eye lids. I rolled my eyes at them, who would wear hair extensions to the beach? Karin had found Toshiro and they were carrying a conversation about soccer or something like that. Orihime and Tatsuki were also chatting away, everyone was completely ignoring the surf instructor who was looking to the teachers for help.

"**ENOUGH!**" Kurotsuchi screamed and everyone fell silent.

"Thank you, Mayuri. Now that I've finished explaining," Everyone looked dumbly at the instructor. I bet they hadn't even realized that he was there. "You can all grab your boards and let's get SURFING!" He cheered, and eveyone just kept on staring at him.

"I don't think they heard any of the rules, Bob." Matsumoto supplied. **A/N: What? I couldn't think of a better name.**

"Oh, well the rules are pretty simple." Bob shrugged.

Rukia shrugged as well. Us girls all looked at her in confusion.

"Make sure that you NEVER- I mean, ALWAYS." Bob held up his index finger and made a serious face. Rukia copied him, her serious face was hilarious and it took everything I had to not laugh. "ALWAYS have your leg rope on, the boards can knock someones head off!" He hit his hand against his head. Rukia did the same, then made a dead face. I burst out laughing.

"Someones head falling off is a serious matter, young lady. You should not find it funny." Bob growled and glared at me.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-ry-" I managed to gasp out through laughter, Rukia was still imitating Bob and that wasn't helping.

"And you!" Bob pointed at Rukia. "Don't think I didn't see what you were doing!"

"Me?" Rukia turned around to check he was talking to her. I managed to cease my laughter enough so I could stand up straight.

"YES YOU!" Bob yelled. Everyone had turned to face Rukia. "I know what you're doing! And I don't like it!"

"Dude, can we just swim?" A boy called out. Everyone started yelling out for the man to hurry up and let them get in the water.

"I came here to swim, not see you yell at some girl!"

"I wanna surf!"

"YEAH!"

"Let us in the water!"

"I wanna catch a wave!"

"Can we just go?"

"I wanna SURF!"

"I want some CHICKEN!"

"FINE! FINE! GO DROWN FOR ALL I CARE!" Bob screamed. Everyone cheered and we all ran to get a board and sprinted to the water. I don't think Bob's message got through.

"Come on Yoruichi!" Tatsuki called to me from the shallows of the water. I walked slowly towards the water, carrying the huge board under my arm.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved weakly at her. God, I am so frightened. I shivered as a small wave hit my feet. So cold! As I walked out deeper the wetsuit proved helpful as I couldn't really feel the coldness of the water. The wetsuit floated a lot as well.

I figured I was out deep enough to hop onto my board and paddle out. The waves were being nice so far, and not too many of them were dumpers. I spotted Karin and Orihime chatting whilst sitting on their boards. I paddled over to them.

"I was like; You wanna go me? And then he was like; Oh yeah? And then I was like; Yeah! And then he was like- Oh hey Yoruichi!" Karin spotted me paddling over to them.

"...He said 'Hey Yoruichi?" Orihime was confused.

"No, Yoruichi's there." Karin pointed to me.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"I see that you made it out here." Karin smiled back. "Where are all the waves?" Karin smashed her fist into the water creating a small splash.

"I'd rather they didn't come anytime soon." I shuddered as a wave splashed against me.

"We don't all think like that- HOLY SHIT!" Karin yelped, pointing out to see. I turned to see what she was pointing at and instantly paled. A HUMONGOUS wave was coming towards us, everyone was screaming. The wave looked like it was going to break right where we were.

"HERE WE GOOOOO!" Orihime started paddling forward and I copied her, not knowing what else to do. HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT! God I'm not ready to die yet!

"AHHHHHH!" Orihime screamed as the wave loomed closer.

"ORIHIME, DON'T SCREAM! YOU'LL SWALLOW WATER AD DIE!" Karin yelled as she also paddled forward. Just as the wave was about to hit, I looked across the wave to see that the whole of year 11 was also catching this wave.

I smiled as the wave pushed us all forward. Obviously Hitomi and Kimiko did NOT listen to Karin's advice, as they were screaming their heads off. I stood up and tried to hold my balance, I saw that Orihime had fallen off, but Karin was still standing up easily.

Suddenly I felt a huge swell come from underneath the board and it threw me off and into the water. I could feel them bottom and I pushed myself back up, coughing up the excess water from my lungs. I heard laughing from behind me as I pushed the hair out of my face.

"That made my day!" Kisuke giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"If you didn't make it to shore, then you must have fallen off as well." I got back on my board and started paddling back out again, Kisuke hopped in his board and followed me too.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't drowned yet." Kisuke grinned at me as we paddled over a wave and headed back to where I was before.

"Oh ha ha." I laughed sarcastically. I saw Karin paddling back out with Rukia, Tatsuki. Orihime was waiting for them in shallower. "You may be good at swimming, but you are not good at surfing."

"True, very true." Kisuke agreed.

"Did you get that wave, Yoru-chan?" Rukia asked as she paddled over to me.

"Nup, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. Ori-chan didn't get it either." Rukia pointed at Orihime whose hair had gone MAD.

"That wave was scary." Orihime's eyes widened. "At least that kind of wave won't be coming again soon."

"Don't jinx us, Orihime." I warned her, she just shrugged it off.

"That was an awesome ride though." Tatsuki grinned and sat on top of her board. "I really needed that."

"Well I really didn't need that fall." Orihime was still trying to fix her hair. "I have heaps of sand in my hair. I love the beach and all, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't love me." She frowned.

"Hello? I'm still here!" Kisuke waved his hands around.

"Yeah, whatever." Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Uh, guys..." Rukia pointed out to sea.

"It's not all about you, Kisuke." I growled, ignoring Rukia.

"Guuuyys…"

"Why are you always so mean to me Yoruichi~"

"GUYS!" Rukia yelled at us. We all turned to look at her. "You might want to see this…" She pointed at a huge wave that loomed over us.

"Shit…" Karin muttered. All of them, except me, managed to turn around and paddle forwards to catch the wave. I am not used to surfing so I just looked up at the massive wave that was creating a shadow over me. The wave smashed down on top of me and I was shaken around like I was in a washing machine.

**No POV**

"Wow, that wave was like do or die." Rukia whipped her hair out of her face. "Are you okay guys?" She turned to the others who were either coughing up water or totally fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karin scrunched up her face in disgust as she picked some seaweed out of her hair. "Thanks for telling us to turn around in time, Rukia. Without you, we'd probably be dead." Karin admitted.

"I am gonna be sore tomorrow." Tatsuki stretched her arms and bent over backwards.

"Now my hair is even more messed up than before." Orihime cringed when she ran her hand over the top of her head.

"Not as messed up as Hitomi and Kimiko's faces are." Karin grinned as she thought of the mental image. "All that mascara…"

"The poor things." Rukia commented in mock sympathy.

"Have you guys seen Yoruichi?" Kisuke came jogging over.

"I thought she was with you." Tatsuki looked around worriedly.

"Did you even see her come on the wave?" Kisuke was starting to get worried as well.

"I didn't look, I was too busy trying to stay alive." Tatsuki tried to crack a joke, it didn't work. "I'm sure she's just fine. She probably came in down the beach or something." Tatsuki tried to stay positive.

"I just looked." Kisuke's turned his head out to sea.

"Crap..." Karin muttered.

Orihime's face went white. "D-Do you think we should get the instructor guy?" She asked.

"He said he didn't care is we drowned." Rukia reminded her.

Suddenly there was a flash of purple hair about one hundred meters out to sea. "OMIGOD!" Orihime yelled. All of the teachers and year 11's came over to see what the commotion was. "YORUICHI'S GONNA DIE!"

Kisuke sprinted into the water with his board and did used his upper body strength to paddle over to where she was. Kisuke saw that Yoruichi was barely conscious and was doing her best to stay above the water. Kisuke jumped off the board, put his arm around her stomach and heaved her onto it.

She was coughing and spluttering as she lay down on the board. Kisuke went behind the board and pushed her in to shore. The waves/author decided to be nice and not make any monster waves come at this time.

Everyone was cheering when they came to shore.

**Yoruichi's POV**

Kisuke.

He saved me.

I guess I probably shouldn't be finding it fun catching a wave into shore, but I did. I would have said 'WEEE!' but my lungs felt like they were full of water. I tried to cough it all up, it seemed to work. Mostly. I looked up when we made it to shore and I saw Karin, Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia rushing towards me.

"Are you alright, Yoruichi?"

"We thought you were dead!"

"Thank GOD you're alright."

"Alright guys, give her some space." Karin rolled her eyes, but I could see that she was worried too. I turned around to thank Kisuke for saving me, but he'd disappeared. Matsumoto came rushing over, her massive breasts bouncing everywhere.

"Yoruichi, ARE YOU OKAY?" She bellowed into my face, shaking my shoulders back and forth. "SPEAK TO ME!"

"Rangiku, calm down." Ukitake put a hand on her shoulder. "Yoruichi, you should go to the medical center back at camp. You can die if the water you swallowed stays in your lungs, and since you can't talk at the moment, I'd say there is some water in you're lungs." I nodded. "Kisuke Urahara has offered to take you."

Kisuke came out from behind Ukitake and grinned at me. I frowned at him but accepted anyways. Kisuke and I walked up to the camp together.

I wanted to say thank you to him, but I couldn't speak. Kisuke seemed to understand this.

"Your welcome." Kisuke grinned at me, and at that moment, I realized how hot he was. I turned my head to the side to hide my blush. "I told you that you would drown."

I punched him playfully on the shoulder. We arrived at the medical center and knocked on the door.

"Just come in and wait on the seats. We'll be with you in three minutes." A lady opened the door to let us through, she closed the door and strode across the room to another door and went through it.

We sat down on the plastic seats.

"So, Yoruichi." Kisuke started, naw, he's so cute~ "You didn't answer my question."

I tilted my head to the side.

"How many boys _have _you shagged lately?"

...Jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I think that was my longest chapter...<strong>

**Yes! finally done! There will be an epilogue after this, but I hope you enjoyed reading this story, because I enjoyed writing it!~~~~~~~~**

**REVIEW!**

**~EvilIAm**


	13. EPILOGUE

**Sorry to everyone who does not read the authors notes and thought that the last chapter was the end. I am gonna have this epilogue and it's going to be the last chapter. **

**To anonymous reviewer whose pen name is (), could you at least tell me what I'm doing wrong, instead of just saying that the story is crap? At the moment I have no idea what I'm doing wrong, and I have no way to fix it if you don't tell me. **

**Don't own BLEACH**

* * *

><p>Breathe in.<p>

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Do not panic.

Do not throw up on all the people in the front row.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Yoruichi, stop it." Rukia hissed. "You're making me nervous just watching you."

"But this is a life changing moment! I can't possibly screw it up!" I shifted from one foot to the other.

"It's just year 12 graduation." Karin rolled her eyes.

I gasped. "Karin! It is not _just year 12 graduation_!" I rambled. "This is what we grow up to look forward to! Our lives as school students are officially over! We must now try to survive in the harsh real world-"

"Who cares about tonight?"

"Karin!" I gasped again at her.

"The only thing I care about is these stupid blue outfits." Karin played with the string on the traditional graduation hats with disgust. "It's ridiculous."

"I don't care about tonight either." Rukia shrugged. "I care about tomorrow night, the graduation PARTAY!" She cheered.

"It's tomorrow night?" Tatsuki asked.

"When did you get here Tatsuki?" I turned to her in surprise. "And Orihime?" I saw the other girl standing next to Tatsuki

"Uh, we've been here the whole time." Tatsuki said. "I forgot the party was tomorrow. I can't wait because there is going to be alcohol!" Tatsuki cheered.

"Uh, yeah, woot." Rukia pretended to be excited.

"It's bring your own, Tatsuki. They don't supply it." Karin pointed out in monotone, still fiddling with the yellow string on her hat.

Tatsuki pouted.

"How long until the announcements and stuff starts?" Orihime asked, and I immediately went back into panic mode.

"Approximately... 5 minutes." Rukia lifted up her long sleeve to look at her watch. I fiddled with my fingers, kept straightening my hat over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

Rukia glared at me and slapped away my hand from straightening my hat again. "Stop it!" She hissed, and I pouted at her.

"I'm just so nervous..." I inched my hand back towards my hat, but Rukia saw what I was doing and slapped my hand away again. "Owwwww." I muttered under my breath. "Will you stop doing that!"

"Only if you stop doing-"

"Will all year 12 graduates please make their way onto the stage. All year 12 graduates." A voice boomed out from the hall the girls were standing next to.

"Here we go." Orihime murmured as we lined up in roll order in front of the door that leads to the stage.

"Break a leg~" Matsumoto whispered to us as she opened the door for us. We filed in and sat in our appropriate seats, just like we had practiced.

The room was beautiful. Orihime and a few others had volunteered to decorate to hall, Orihime always had a spark for creativity. The hall had streamers dangling from the roof and hung up, there was glitter stars on the floor and the air seemed to smell of strawberries. Oh and I might mention that there was at least one thousand relatives and friends watching us from the rows of seats.

My last name started with an S, so I didn't get to sit with any of my friends. The principal, Yamamoto, was standing at the microphone, waiting for everyone to be seated so he could begin. My palms were sweaty and the stupid outfit was clinging to my legs. The temperature in the room was about 29 degrees C because the air conditioner had only just been put on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Yamamoto's loud, powerful voice flowed throughout the room. "Today is a great day. For today is the day that your son, daughter. Brother, sister. Niece, nephew or friend graduates from high school and becomes one with society." Nobody spoke, in fact there was no noise besides the occasional flash of a camera.

Yamamoto went on and on about how proud he was of us, how well behaved this group was, where he sees us in the future, yada yada yada.

"Now the students each will give a small speech and receive a certificate." Yamamoto concluded. "Rangiku Matsumoto, the year 11 and 12 coordinator, will read out the names."

Matsumoto smiled as she got up from her seat and made her way to the microphone. "Thank you. And please don't hold back from video taping or taking pictures of your loved ones." Matsumoto smiled again and her face lit up. "Up first is Rie Aoki."

The audience clapped as the confident girl walked towards the microphone. "Thank you, Matsumoto. I am very privileged to be here today..."

And so the speeches began. I'm pretty sure that by the time it's my turn to give my speech, no-one will even be clapping anymore. "Yoruichi Shihoin." I looked up and realized that it was my turn already. I made my way up to the microphone.

"Thank you, Matsumoto." I commented, just as everyone else had before me. I spotted my Dad videoing me from the crowd and I smiled slightly. "Last year I moved to this school knowing no-one. Within the first minute of me walking through the school gates, I had four other girls around me." I hadn't practiced my speech, this was just kind of on impulse.

"I have thoroughly enjoyed these last two years, and I couldn't have done it without my friends." I looked over at Rukia, Karin, Orihime and Tatsuki and smiled at them. "I have never felt this kind of friendship, and I truly hope that it lasts forever. I want to thank all the teachers for putting up with me for the last few years, for this I am grateful." I turned to where the teachers were sitting.

"Thank you, Bleach High for making my last two years at high school be the best EVER." The audience clapped and I saw my Dad wipe a tear from his eye. I walked be over to my seat and saw my other friends grinning at me, I grinned back.

It was only another half an hour 'til the speeches had finished. Yamamoto announced the end of the ceremony, and reminded the year 12's that tomorrow night was the party. We all went back to the school and stayed up talking.

"So here's the next question life throws at us." Tatsuki climbed the ladder for her bed. We all turned to look at her. "Are you going to college, get a day job at the local Mc Donalds, or marry someone rich and not work another day in your life."

"No idea." Rukia leaned over her top bunk to look at Tatsuki.

"I hate working." Karin stated. "And I hate school, so I'm gonna marry someone rich."

"Have any ideas on who that might be?" I teased.

"Actually, instead I'll play professional soccer and earn a million bucks a year." Karin shrugged.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do with my life." I admitted.

"You could become an Olympic sprinter, you're pretty fast Yoruichi." Orihime suggested. "Or you could, like Tatsuki said, marry someone rich and famous and not have to work at all."

"I dunno." I shrugged. "What about you, Orihime?"

"Hmmm..." Orihime placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "I have a secret desire, but you mustn't tell ANYONE." She whispered.

"You want to be a fireman?" Rukia guessed.

"You want to be a teacher at this school?" Tatsuki guessed.

"A surf instructor?" I giggled.

"A scientist? If so please don't paint your face." Tatsuki smirked.

"A carpenter?" I guessed.

"Oh, oh! An actress?" Rukia asked excitedly.

"A serial killer?" Karin guessed, we all glared at her. "What?"

"Okay!" Orihime interrupted. "No, no, no, no, no, no and HELL NO!" She answered for us.

"What then?" Tatsuki looked down at Orihime.

"A hair dresser." She replied.

"I could see you doing that." I nodded thoughtfully. "Would you have your own salon?"

"That's the idea." She nodded.

"I have the perfect name for your salon!" Rukia exclaimed climbing down her ladder and standing in the middle of all the beds. "Hime's Hair!" Rukia pumped her fist in the air.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What? Not a good idea?" Rukia slowly took her hand down.

"Maybe we should think of another name, Rukia." Orihime said kindly. Rukia huffed and marched back over to her ladder.

"FINE! DON'T LISTEN TO ME- WOAH!" Rukia fell off the ladder and onto the floor. We were silent for a few seconds until Tatsuki started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Rukia pulled herself off the ground and started to go over to Tatsuki's bed, when she tripped over her own feet. This made Tatsuki laugh even harder.

"O-Oh m-m-m-my g-god!" She rolled around on her bed laughing. I giggled a bit, so did Orihime. I think Karin fell asleep.

Rukia grabbed my pillow from under me. "Heeey! I protested.

"It's for a good cause." She assured me and she climbed up Tatsuki's ladder with the pillow in hand.

"S-s-so d-damn f-f-funny- HEY!" Rukia whacked Tatsuki in the face with the pillow. The night ended with a massive pillow fight between Rukia and Tatsuki, Orihime and I watched on sleepily, but eventually fell asleep.

~The next day, 3pm~

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Rukia muttered. "Guys! Look at the time!"

"It's 3pm, what about it?" Karin leaned against the wall.

"We only have five more hours until the party! We have to get ready NOW!" Rukia panicked and ran to the closet to get her dress.

"...Is she serious?" Karin asked no-one in particular.

"She is." I nodded. "But we should get ready soon so we don't have to rush."

Karin groaned. "Fine."

I went over to the closet to find my dress and shoes. "Oh, oh! Yoruichi!" I turned around to see Rukia holding her dress in her hands. "You go first into the bathroom and change into your dress and shoes so we can asses you!" I raised my eyebrow, but agreed anyways.

I went into the bathroom to change into just my dress and shoes. When I walked out, the other girls gasped at me.

"You look beautiful, Yoruichi!" Orihime praised. I turned to the mirror and had look at myself. I wore a black strapless dress that ended just above my knees. The dress clung to my body and flowed out at the waist, it had black lace at the top and the hem of the dress. The rest of the dress had patterns of black lace all over it.

I wore two inch plain black heels.

"Thanks, Orihime." I smiled at her.

"Me next!" Rukia ran into the bathroom and closed the door. We waited two minutes for her to come out. She wore a light pink spaghetti strap dress that ended at her knees, she had a white sash going around her waist that was tied in a knot at the back. Above the sash the dress was tight, and below it was wispy and light. She wore three inch light pink heels with a white flower on them.

"That looks great on you!" Tatsuki commented. "And it looks like you have grown a bit too!"

"Shut up."

"My turn!" Orihime squealed with excitement as she raced to the bathroom. She came out wearing a baby blue dress. It showed a bit of cleavage and went twenty centimeters below one knee, and was cut in a diagonal line to just above her other knee. The dress was tight and showed off Orihime's nice curves, she wore three inch blue heels.

"Naaaw~ you look so pretty Ori-chan." Rukia said admiringly.

"This is going to take forever if we keep going like this." Karin complained. "Me and Tatsuki are going to come out together." She dragged Tatsuki into the bathroom with her.

When they came out Tatsuki was wearing a fiery red dress that was shaped like Orihime's at the top. When the dress reached ten centimeters above her knees, it frilled out in waves that ended just below her knees. She wore red four inch heels.

Karin wore a strapless dark purple dress that ended mid thigh, showing off her nice legs. Although Karin didn't seem to care, most likely her twin sister, Yuzu, had bought it for her. Karin wore black flats.

"You two look HOT." Rukia winked at them.

"Now for the hair, make-up and accessories!" Orihime cheered and Karin groaned.

I did my hair up in a black thick hair tie to match my dress, and put on a simple silver chain around my neck. I decided not to put any make up on, I don't really feel like I need it. The other girls put on whatever they wanted, Rukia had the most jewelry. Karin attempted to put her red cap on, but Rukia took it away before she could. So instead she put her hair in a pony tail on the top of her head, letting a few loose to frame her face.

"Okay guys, it's 7.45. I think it's time we went to the party." Tatsuki declared, and we made their way to the hall they had been in the night before.

"You open them." Orihime said when we made it to the door of the hall, we could hear loud music and voices coming from inside.

"No you open them." I argued, not wanting to be the first one.

"You."

"You."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"NO!"

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled at her.

"YOU!"

"NO!"

"I'LL OPEN THEM!" Tatsuki swung open the doors, and we were greeted by people dancing and partying to the music.

"Wow..." Karin said in awe. The music was really bouncy and I found myself tapping my foot to the beat. "Let's PARTAY!" She yelled and moved to the center of the dance floor. Orihime and Tatsuki followed her and I was about to as well, when I realized that Rukia wasn't coming.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Nah."

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to drag her along.

"Wait! Wait! I can't dance! Yoruichi, wait!" She protested, trying to drag me back. But I was much stronger than her, so I easily dragged her over to where Karin, Orihime and Tatsuki were.

"You wouldn't want your precious Ichigo dancing with anyone else, would you?" I grinned at her and she glared back.

"Shut up."

We danced for ages, the stupid DJ didn't play a slow song.

"I will make a complaint to that guy and sue him if he doesn't play a slow song within the next five minutes." Rukia growled to me as we sat off to the side, watching people dance.

"Why don't you just ask him?" I questioned.

"...good point." She walked towards where the DJ was sitting. Ten seconds later a slow song started, I smiled.

"Yoruichi?"

I turned around.

"Oh, hello Kisuke." I smiled at him. He wore a nice dark suit with an orange tie.

"You look beautiful." I blushed at the comment, but it was too dark in the room for him to see it. Hopefully.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Will you dance with me, Yoruichi?"

"Sure." I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist. I gazed up into his blue-grey eyes.

"Yoruichi, I..." He started.

"Yes?"

"I..."

"What is it?"

"I really... I really like you..." He blushed shifted his eyes.

I smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss him, just to make sure.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOT! I finished my first story!<strong>

**The anonymous reviewer called: (), could you please read the authors note at the top of the page if you haven't already? Thanks.**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers and alerters and favouriters and everyone who has read this story. Without you I don't know if I'd have the motivation to finish this fic. ILY.**

** REVIEW!**

**~EvilIAm**


End file.
